


Rebellion X

by EmoHeartThrob



Series: Rebellion X [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AU, Ages are weird, Evil goverment, F/F, F/M, Fake Science, Familiar Faces, I have more relationships planned, M/M, Mutants are hated, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Suff sucks, Switches perspective too much, X-men but not, fast burn, more characters will show up - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoHeartThrob/pseuds/EmoHeartThrob
Relationships: Bobby Drake & Jay, Bobby Drake & Rogue, John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake, May Parker/Felicia Hardy, Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Series: Rebellion X [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712293
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Prolouge

Prologue 

A dark and desolate terrain stretches on as far as the eye can see. Sand covers the landscape. Little is here that could be used as landmarks, save alone the mountain-like hills that dot the horizon. Heading towards the closest of these is a lone figure. He stumbles along the dusty road slowly making his way towards the mountain in front of him. His clothes are torn and bloody, his short white hair matted with blood. As he stumbles forward, he trips and hits the ground, hard. As he hits, streaks of light run the course of his body, causing him to yell out in pain. He then slowly rises to his knees and spits out some blood.  
He then looks up at the mountain and he calls out in a hoarse voice, “Extinction has been wrought upon these lands. Let me hide so that I may avoid the fate that all of our kind have suffered. If it be needed, my name is Speed.” After a brief moment, a sigil carved into the mountain glows brightly shining light all around him, and a metal door with strange symbols upon it seems to carve itself out of thin air. The door opens quietly, swinging on well-oiled hinges, and a figure emerges from it. The figure is clad in all black, a hood pulled over their head and a cloak around their shoulders. The figure thrust out a hand and helped Speed up.  
Looking at him with intense eyes the figure said, “You shall not suffer, as long as you stay here, come with me, Speed. “ Then, with Speed supported on their shoulders, the figure went back through the strange door. It shut behind them and proceeded to wipe itself out of existence, in a flash of light. All was quiet. And all was still.


	2. S1E1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the first chapter please enjoy. Also, this is a bit of a rush job so sorry in advance

“ARG!” I banged my fist against the computer, “Work you stupid piece of junk! I need those files.” Hitting it seemed to be doing nothing.   
I was just grappling with continuing this tact, or trying something useful when a familiar voice came from behind me, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” I spun around in my chair to see my number one friend and ally, Bobby Drake. He grinned and gestured at the sparking computer, “Danny piggybacks off the computer's signal to watch youtube, and she would be pretty mad if her weird videos got cut short.”   
I jumped into the air and floated over to him, “Bobby, thank god. I was going to die if I had to stare at that blank screen for another minute.”  
He high-fived me and said, “Well Anna, have no fear, I decoded the files and then proceeded to download them onto my personal laptop.”   
I threw my arms around him and yelled, “Bobby you are truly my hero.”   
He held up his laptop, “ I am, aren’t I? Here let’s examine the results.” We quickly opened the laptop, and looked through the many files he had, until we found the one. We opened it only to find out that it had only half-downloaded. So then it began, the dreaded process. The loading.   
I yawned and cast my eye around my workplace, in which I had spent the last hour and a half. It was a big oval like room with no real floor. A seemingly bottomless pit stretched down, and a high-vaulted ceiling. Bobby and I were standing on a platform in the middle of the room. A walkway attached from the platform back to the big silver doors Bobby came through. Then my eyes fell upon my computers. A series of screens and monitors all set up by people with more tech prowess than me lined the northern end of the platform.   
Bobby jumped up, “It’s ready! Let’s see these files.” I walked over to the computer and examined the files. There were a couple in the folder. I right-clicked and opened the first.   
I began to read the information out loud, “Mutant Containment Prison. Serial Number 91364. Based in California. Holds upwards of 320 mutants. Also the major base of operations for Weapon X.” I felt my eyes go wide, “Yes! This is it!” I turned to Bobby, “This is the one we were looking for!”   
He grinned back at me, “It is indeed.” Then his face fell as he read some more, “Dude, this place has some really high security. He scrolled down the page and found a section on Weapon X, “Says here that they have 10 highly armed guards around this section.”   
I looked him square in the eye, “Yeah, but… we have powers. How long will it take to come up with a plan of attack?”  
He shut his laptop and jumped up, “Not too long… about a week or so.”  
“Alright. Notify the others so that they can prepare.”  
“Will do.” Bobby then walked down the walkway and out of my room. I looked at my feet and realized I had been floating the whole time.   
“Jesus!” I hit the floor. Ow. Now would probably be a good time to fill you in on how much the world sucks.   
* * *  
So because this is the best way to do it, here’s a giant exposition dump. The world was normal once. People were mostly peaceful and happy. But then… it happened. A mutant named Emma Frost used her powers. Now mutants were known to the general public, but she was... different. She used her powers to rob a bank. People showed up to stop her and it went into a downward spiral. After that, the people said it was her being a mutant that made her rob a bank. Then the media started blaming mutants for everything. Then mutants started being arrested. The government decided we were too dangerous. And then, there was Overarch. Overarch was a science “division” of the government. But we all know they’re running the show. They kidnap mutants and experiment on us. Their first division was called Weapon X. Weapon X was the most reckless and had a lot of casualties. It also created some very powerful beings. After that, they became more cautious, but the Weapon X project was never fully shut down. There are many Overarch labs all around the world, and they are supplied by prisons. However some of the prisons have little labs attached.   
Now we come to me. I was an ordinary girl, I made it to be a teenager before I knew I had powers. See, my powers are unique. I can take and use other mutant’s powers. I didn’t know I had them until my hand accidentally brushed against a mutant with the power of flight. I’ve had the power of flight for a long time. After discovering my powers I fled to find asylum at an abandoned school. After meeting some other mutants and training my powers, I went out to correct the wrong in the world… and ended up in a desert hiding with a few others. We’ve been plotting an attack on one of the big mutant prisons, and we finally got the information just recently. The time to strike is nie.   
* * *  
“So, everyone’s ready?” I looked around at my teammates. We were gathered in the meeting room, a rectangular gray space with a long table down the middle. We were all seated around the table, with me at the head. To my left was Bobby, and to my right was Danny. Then to the right of her was Tommy, and to the left of Bobby was May. At the opposite end of the table was Sooriya. We had a lot of empty chairs. Everyone was nodding in response to my last question. I quickly nodded, “Alright then let’s begin the briefing.” I began to pace, “We will be infiltrating the “California Fortress”. Our main goal is to free as many mutants as possible, but we have another goal. There is a section on the prison where they house the Weapon X prisoners. We will be trying to free them and get them on our team. Any questions?”   
Tommy raised his hand, “Yes, do we know what the security’s like?”   
“A good question. Yes, I will be going over that in the more detailed section of the briefing. Any other questions? No? Good.” I leaned forward, “So here’s the plan…”

* * *

“YOU! There, with the red hair!” Oh great. Damnit, they must have noticed. I can’t believe I was so careless, I thought I could get away with missing it. The guard pointed his gun at me, “Get over here!” I slowly walked over to the guard, taking my time with every step.   
Once I reached him, I grinned sickeningly, “Yes?”  
He grunted, “You disgust me.” He pulled a needle filled with sloshing red liquid from his pocket. I offered my arm willingly, no use putting up a fight now. Ugh, Jesus. I always forget how nauseous it made me feel. I steadied myself against the wall. He looked at me and said, “I have business elsewhere, so this newbie,” he jerked his thumb at a guard near him, “Will be making sure you don’t pull any funny business.” He then walked off and handed handcuffs and some other miscellaneous items to the other guard. I stood up and looked at the new guy. Yeah I’ve never seen this guy. Maybe I could pull my charm on him. He walked over, he had the whole deal. Helmet, armor, electric stun/force gun.  
I slowly approach him showing my teeth in a smile, “So, you’re the new guy. Huh, you don’t look very strong.” He continued to look at me, in an ‘I don’t give a damn about you’ kind of way. I took a step closer, and he raised his gun, “I’ve found myself in a bit of trouble, you wouldn’t mind helping me out, now would you?” I turned my charm full force.   
He looked at me for a moment and then he lowered his gun, “Wow. You’re really not good at this whole charming thing. I can’t believe they thought they had to warn me about this.”   
I stopped, startled, “What?”  
He started to laugh, “You can try, but honestly, you’re just not my type. So that whole sparkle you got going on, doesn’t work on me.” Well, that’s a surprise. I thought to myself. Duly noted.  
I decided it would be best to drop the act, “Whatever. Listen, you’re new here so you may not know, but I’m one of the most powerful mutants at this prison. So howzabout, you hand over the handcuffs and the other stuff that idiot gave you, and I won’t blast you to bits.”  
He seemed unfazed, “I might be scared if ‘that idiot’ hadn’t told me about your injections every hour ” Shit. Damn that stupid guard. Then he did something totally unexpected. He first checked that no one was watching, then he slowly pulled off his gloves, “However, I am here looking for powerful mutants to help me so…” He curled his hand into a fist. Ice raced over it, covering it completely. Then he opened it, and an icicle erupted from his palm, “If you do exactly as I say, you might be able to get out of here, and join the rebellion.” He then quickly retracted the spike, and put his gloves back on, “I assume you’ll help me?” I mean, what kind of a question is that? I quickly went over the cons of this plan, the pros were clearly evident.   
I put my hand out for a shake, “It’s a done--”  
He then cut me off yelling, “Stay back filthy mutant! I’m putting you back in your cell!” He grabbed me roughly and pulled me along by the arm. What a little… oh, wait. Of course. He had to convince them he was a guard, and that I am his prisoner. Huh, good plan. I followed where he led, making sure to resist enough that it wasn’t suspicious. Finally, we came to a deserted hall. He let go of my arm and turned to me, “Alright, let’s go. We have to get to the Weapon X section. Do you know where it is?” Hmm, Weapon X…   
I remembered someone said something about it, “it’s on one of the lowest layers. We’ll have to take the ventilation ducts.” He nodded and began to head in that direction. I followed him, “I never did get your name.”   
He turned back to me, “Bobby.”  
I smiled, “Jean.” We slowly made our way over to the nearest vent. And it was sealed with iron. Of course, it was.   
Bobby looked back at me, “I’ve got this” he proceeded to summon ice as he had before. The ice raced up his whole arm this time. Spikes jutting out, rupturing his armor. Then he raised his open palm toward the vent. A blast of ice shot from his hand, it hit the vent full force. Frost covered the vent, which caused it to explode outward. He gestured with his icy hand to the vent, “After you.” I felt a smile break across my face. He climbed into the vent and began to lead him through. 

* * * 

We crawled through the twisted passageways of the vents. After a couple of wrong turns, and rough backtracking we made it. Right in front of my face was the vent lid leading into the main Weapon X room.   
I whispered back to Bobby, “This is it.” He made a hand motion that I interpreted as ‘listen in’ I peered through the vent into the room. It was a rather big rectangular room, with six doors leading off from it. In the room, there were six guards, all heavily armed. Asides from that there was nothing. I reported this back to Bobby with hand motions we had conferred about earlier. He scowled and made the gesture to break the vent open. I counted quietly, “One, two, three.” On three I used the electric force gun Bobby had used as part of his disguise to blast the vent open. The two of us dropped through the vent and into the middle of the crowd. I cracked my knuckles, it had been an hour since my last injection, I felt my power flowing through me. This was gonna be a good fight.


	3. S1E2

My life really sucked. We finally got to go on a mission and I wasn't even fighting anyone. Ugh.  
“Settle down everyone, I know it’s taking a while, but we need to be patient. He’ll send for us when he’s ready.” That was Anna, code name Rogue. She was the leader of this whole thing so I didn’t talk back to her. Anyway, she took me in when I was in a bad place, and that made me respect her. We were all gathered on the rooftop of an abandoned warehouse. We were in formation too: Rogue in front, with Mirage flanking her, Hexura and Dust behind them, and me in the back. Those were their aliases. Their actual names were Anna, Danielle, May, and Sooriya. Then, of course, there was me. Speed. Or Tommy. Either worked. It was freezing up there, and I was sitting in the back of the group mulling things over in my mind. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew. The fog that billowed around us dissipated. It became eerily silent. I turned around prepared for whatever was there and saw a lone hooded figure standing in the fog. The figure slowly looked at each of us.  
Then in a scratchy voice, she spoke, “I have come to clear your sins, oh spawn of Satan. I am an angel sent from Heaven itself. Kneel before me that your sins may be washed away, and you returned to a mortal existence.” I caught May’s eye and we both bit back a laugh. See, being mutants, we often had to deal with people calling us demons or what have you and saying they would kill us, or fix us or cleanse us. These nut jobs would also usually get their ass kicked. Because of this, we thought we had the situation handled. Man, were we wrong.  
Anna stepped forward, towards this figure, “We are not demons. We were simply born with these powers. It’s not our choice, nor are our powers a fault. Now how about you leave, or we’ll have to use them.”  
The figure stepped back and tore off her cloak, “You are a fool, demon spawn. And I shall have you rot in hell.” She threw her cloak aside revealing angelic garb. She had flowing red hair and scarce armor that covered the bottom halves of her legs, her arms her waist and her upper torso. She held a sword in her hand. She pointed it at Anna, “You shall die first.” She then lunged forward, as if to slice through Anna’s neck. 

* * *  
Jean cracked her knuckles and took a step back. I had barely needed to use my powers at all. She had totally wrecked the guards.  
“Okay then.” I slowly walked over to the first door on the left. Well, I guess we just open it?” Jean shrugged, so I turned the handle and let myself in. Inside the room, there was a person chained up against the wall.  
As I approached, he raised his head, “You don’t look like my guards.” he spoke in a gruff voice, the sort that sounded like a cat scratching furniture. He had rags about him and a crop of unkempt black hair. “How ‘bout you explain all that noise outside?”  
I stepped forward, “I’m Bobby Drake, this is Jean Grey. The two of us have come down here to release you and your fellow prisoners from these cells. We wish to recruit you to our rebellion.”  
He snorted, “Awfully ambitious of you. You can start by taking off my chains. I’m Logan be the way.” I unfastened his chains and he dropped to the floor. “Alright, now my chamber guards were on their brake, but you can expect all the other cells to have guards. We’re gonna have to take ‘m out.”  
I nodded, “We’ll proceed with the next one?” Logan inclined his head. The three of us assumed battle positions and we approached the next cell. I turned the door handle. Of course, it was locked. I summed ice to my fingertips and let frost spread over the handle. I then kicked in the door. The minute I did I was met by a blast of energy. I flew backward and hit the wall. Then, everything went dark.

* * *  
It happened in a flash the fanatical attacker lunged at Anna with a gleaming sword beared. Anna, quick as ever, jumped back and pulled off her gloves.  
She yelled back at us, “Get into defensive formation!” We quickly followed her orders. Sooriya swirled into a whirlwind and took the left flank. Danny flanked right. She put her hand forward, summoning an energy bow and quickly knocking a glowing arrow. May clicked her helm into place. She took an offensive stance and jumped onto a nearby post. I stayed in the back, ready to help a moment’s notice. All of this transpired within a split second.  
The “angel”, as I had decided to call her, switched in midair from using her sword to simply kicking Anna in the chest. Anna was caught by surprise and fell back, I rushed forward and caught her.  
She nodded to me and stumbled backward, “Damn, she’s strong”. Anna knelt on the ground and shouted up to our teammates, “Keep up the attacks, try and find an opening.” Danny let loose a volley of arrows and dodged one of the angel’s attacks. Sooriya lunged forward, continuously swirling and swarmed the angel, but her sand form was ripped apart by a thrust of the angel’s sword. May screamed and lept forward. Webbing shooting from her wrists. She angled a kick at the angel’s chest but was repelled. I looked around at my teammates. This had quickly gotten out of control.  
I looked at Anna, “Rogue, I’m going to give you my powers okay? I’m not strong enough to carry the others out of here at my top speeds, but my strength combined with yours should do it.” She looked up at me. I saw the understanding in her eyes. As a leader, she knew what I was doing was necessary.  
She nodded, “Try and get back to us in one piece Speed.” She reached up with her ungloved hand. And touched my forehead. I felt my strength draining. She stood up, quick as lightning, and grabbed the others. She glanced back at me and I gave a thumbs up. Then, in a burst of speed, she and the others were gone. It was just me and a confused and enraged angel.  
I stood up, barely enough strength in my legs for even that, and grinned at her, “Well, I think we all know who won this fight.” Then, I blacked out. 

* * *  
“Damn.” Logan growled. On the other side of the cell door, we had opened was another squadron of armed guards. One of them was holding something that looked like an energy cannon.  
I looked at Logan, “Now might be a good time to know what your power is”  
He smirked, “Well, you’re about to find out.” He threw his arms out and a change came over him. His arm muscles bulged, tearing his sleeves, as a silver sheen enveloped his skin. He snarled and clenched his fists as three metallic claws emerged from each hand’s knuckles. He then charged forward at the guards, his skin fully metalized.  
The guards stepped back and one of them shouted, “Fire the cannon again! Take that demon creature out!” But before they could respond Logan had already begun rip into them with his claws. I stayed back at first, admiring the carnage, but then I figured I may as well get in on it. I opened my mind and shot out my telekinesis. I formed to whips of energy in my hands and entered the fray. Logan was completely unstoppable. He slashed and clawed through so many of them there were few left for me to handle. But I made sure they were all dead.  
After the last one fell I stepped back and admired our handiwork, not very pretty, but hey that’s what they would have done to us. I stepped around the bodies and approached the back section of the room. Someone in electric irons lay on the ground. I shook him while Logan undid his chains. He spammed awake.  
I put my hands up, showing we meant no harm, “Hello fellow prisoner. Today’s your lucky day because we’re here to free you.” I have my best fake smile. Talking to new recruits was not going to be my job in the rebellion.  
The prisoner stood up wearily, “Right.” He surveyed the damage around him. “You took care of those guards pretty well.” He had a shock of red hair sticking up in jagged spikes and bright yellow eyes. He looked like a mutant if I’d ever seen one.  
He stumbled forward as he tried to walk, and I caught him, “Easy there. Don’t want to hurt yourself. You wouldn’t mind telling us your power would you? You’ll have to fight the next guards, and I want to know who I’m fighting besides.”  
He looked at me spacely, “Who are you exactly? And what do you mean I have to fight the next guards?”  
I sighed, “Well, Logan, my unconscious friend Bobby, “ I gestured to Bobby’s body which we had put into the corner of the main room, “And I are part of a rebellion of mutants. Logan and I only recently broke out of prison, but Bobby’s been with them for a while. Hopefully, you’ll join us as well. Also, we have to break out four more people so yeah. We’ll have to fight more guards.” The prisoner seemed to weigh his options.  
He stepped back towards me. “My name is John Allerdyce. Nicknamed Pyro ‘cause of my power. My power is to summon flames.” He demonstrated, bringing short tendrils of fire about his raised left hand, “I was sold out to a patrol by some scared humans. I was classified as extremely powerful because I killed the whole patrol, and burned down their nearest base. I had my… reasons, but I’ve learned to control my emotions a bit more. I’ve also got some other powers… but you’ll see those in battle. What’s your history?”  
I started to think through everything he had just told me, and promptly filed it away to look at later. I extended my hand to shake, “Jean Grey. My history’s best suited for another time. For now, let’s focus on freeing those other prisoners.” He nodded and we headed to the next door.  
Logan stared at it, anticipating a fight, “Let’s bust this thing open.” I stayed back learning from Bobby’s mistake and sent my energy towards the door. It blew open, and I assumed my fighting position. 

* * *  
I panted as I came to a stop. I had run myself and the others to the warehouse we had used to get here in the first place. It had a teleporter that Speed had managed to hijack. Speed… what had I been thinking, letting him sacrifice himself? It was the reasonable thing to do in battle, but still. I looked at my teammates. The burst of adrenaline, plus the super speed, and strength had been just enough to let me get us all here. If I stopped to think about it, I would collapse.  
May stood up and glanced around, “Where’s Tommy?” I looked back at her and she instantly understood my pained expression. She sat down on a nearby chair, “Damn. He was a new recruit too.” her eyes then flashed down to Sooriya who was still on the ground unconscious. She dropped to a kneeling position and looked for Sooriya’s pulse. I watched her face, and let out a sigh of relief when she smiled, “Sooriya’s still alive, thank god.”  
Danny, who had been resting in the corner, stood, “We escaped with almost everyone alive, which was better than the alternative. Still, Thomas was a good asset and trustworthy too. We’ll be hard-pressed to get another like him.”  
May nodded her agreement, “Couldn’t we try and stage a rescue?”  
I shook my head, “We don’t know anything about that angel or where she came from, how would we get him back?” I knew I should've tried getting a tracking device on her.  
May sighed, “Well, no use hanging around here, we may as well head back to base.”  
I was about to agree when I remembered the whole point of the mission, “Bobby’s still at the prison, gathering new recruits.” I grabbed a piece of paper from a notepad on the warehouse table and scribbled something down. I checked it, and nodded to myself, “Bobby will know what this means. Let’s head out, when he’s done with the mission he’ll meet us back at HQ.” May and Danny looked confused, but they trusted me enough to follow my lead. I unclipped the activator from my pocket and opened the portal. I stepped through the swirling green mist. May followed behind me, carrying Sooriya. And just like that, we were back at base, minus two members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a couple of rules for reading my fic.  
> 1\. No my ships are not weird. Shut up.  
> 2\. I had to mess with some people's ages to make it work. For example, Peter Parker is in his 40s, and Gwen Stacy is still a teenager. (And no, they weren't romanticly involved).  
> 3\. I only have a vague idea of where this is going. If anyone wants to leave suggestions in the comments that's cool.


	4. S1E3

I heard sounds of explosions outside my door. Huh. That’s new. I tilted my head to the side. I tried to figure out if this was some new form of only auditory delusion. My black hair fell into my eyes and the door rocked, sending tremors through my body. I hadn’t ruled this out as another illusion yet, but… This might be real. A strained fell through my chapped lips. I might finally be freed. The door shook violently one last time, and it fell in with a slam. Standing in the doorway were three figures. This was too complicated to be an illusion I decided. The first one stepped inside. He had dark black hair, but the expression on his face betrayed how old he really was. Behind him were the two others. Both had red hair, though one had long dark hair and the other short bright.  
The long haired one took a couple of steps forward, and looked around, “No guards? Huh. That’s weird.”  
I decided to answer her seemingly rhetorical question, “No. Guards would be a bad idea. That would be like giving me ammunition.” She looked surprised. I had spoken at first, but she seemed more surprised that I had a handgun on my belt, judging from how her eyes caught on it.  
She nodded, “Good. At least you’re awake.” She came forward and started undoing my chains, then stopped, “These aren’t restraining cuffs.” She looked up at me, and I could almost hear her connect the dots and say psychic. Or maybe I did hear that. So hard to tell. She finished undoing the chains and I dropped down. Rubbing my sore arms.  
I turned to her and took in her prison uniform. “Thank you.” She finished letting me down. I rolled my head and she took in my eye for the first time. She did a short double take. Oh. Right. Forgot what people’s reactions to me always were.  
She walked back to her friends, who hadn’t moved from the entrance, “I don’t care if you’re an ally or not. I’m freeing you regardless, I just hope you’ll join me.”  
I fix my eyes on her as she turns back to face me, “You haven’t told me anything about you, or who I’d be joining. But, I don’t have anything waiting for me on the outside, and judging from your outfits,” I gestured to their prison uniforms, “You’ve been one these cells recently yourselves. So, sure. Why not.” At that the impulse to laugh overtook me, and I let lose a faint laugh. The other redhead looked at me strangely. Who cared what they thought of me. I wasn’t going to try confining myself to society’s strangeness again. I was free. Wait. Wait wait wait. I laughed again, a more full sound this time. The group had looked back at me, startled from forming a tactic for whatever they were doing next. I didn’t care one bit however, because I could use my powers. I could try it on one of them, they wouldn’t notice. I focused on the one with long hair and I could feel my power building up. I reached for her mind. It was there. I hadn’t done that in so long. It felt so damn good. I fell backwards before continuing my experiment, the strain was a bit too much. I collapsed backward and felt my eyes roll up into my head. My last thought as I blacked was I hope they remember to bring me with them.

* * *  
That weirdo was definitely the strangest I had come across so far in the prison. The short black hair falling around most of that scarred face, and covering up one of those eyes. The other eye though, it sent shivers up my spine thinking about it. It was bright violet and it felt like it pierced through every bone in my body. I was pretty sure he was a psychic, and a powerful one at that. I could tell, because I used to have psychic powers myself, how I lost them is a story for another day. I walked over and picked the weirdo up. Strange or no, we needed every powerful ally we would get, especially considering I had no idea what the lineup of the rest of the rebellion was like. I checked the prison uniform and saw a name on it. Weird. Most people had numbers. It read “Jay”.  
I walked back to Logan and John, “I’m going to set this weirdo down next to Bobby, then let’s get started on the next one.” I set Jay down, and at that moment the whole compound shook violently, and I was knocked off my feet. The ceiling crumbled, and I hit the ground.  
***  
My eyes fluttered open as the ceiling crashed down towards me. My first thought as I awoke was: Did I wake up, just to die? I saw a stranger lying next to me, and my heroic instincts kicked in. I shot ice upwards. And froze the rubble from crushing the two of us. It had fallen pretty far before I had stopped it, so we were in a small alcove created by the rubble.  
I heard shouted orders from outside, “Take them down, we have the element of surprise, they should be unprepared.” I cursed. How long had I been out? What happened? I heard a groan, and I turned back to the kid lying on the floor next to me. I took the kid in for the first time. They had short black hair that was long enough to cover their eye and hang off their face. They wore a prison outfit, and as I took them in, the eye that I could see blinked open. I almost jumped. Their eye was bright violet and something about it made me shiver.  
The kid looked up at me and said, “Iceman? That’s not very creative now is it” I looked back down at them unsure what response that warranted. Their eye flicked up and they took in their surroundings. I decided now would be a good time to tell them to keep quiet, I leaned forward to tell them, but they put a finger to my lips and whispered “It would be best not to talk, right?” I took a second to realize that they hadn’t moved their lips. Ah. Okay, so this was some sort of psychic. The psychic pressed the name Jay into my mind. Alright, I thought to myself, How do we get out of this? Jay looked at me and I felt a surge of power from them, accompanied with the words, Watch out. I fell off of them and before I could warn them against whatever they were about to do, a blast of purple energy shot from their eye, and destroyed the ruble above them. I sighed to myself. But we may as well see what’s out there. I began to summon ice, feeling the familiar sensation of my hands becoming cold and smooth as glass. I readied myself for whatever was happening. 

***  
I dreamed that I was captured by a racist angle. Man, I needed help. I cracked open my eyes. Around me was a grimy cell. Oh shit. I slowly eased myself off the ground. Or at least tried to. As I attempted to get to my feet, I heard the rattling of rusted chains. I growled to myself. Of course I was chained up. Of course. I fell back on to the rough stone ground and felt around my face. I was missing my goggles.  
“You have got to be kidding me.” I mean, they took my outfit? I was in baggy grey pants with a matching ragged shirt. I sighed loudly and slumped against the wall. What had I been thinking? Getting captured by a dorn weirdo angle thing? I was lucky I hadn’t been killed.  
A voice echoed from the far corner of my cell, “Quiet down. You’re hurting my ears.” I started at hearing the voice. Did they really lock me up with someone else? That’s like the first rule of confinement. You give me a cellmate, and I’ll figure out how to escape. I took in the bundle of rags lying across the room from me. I saw two large white wings folded over the person’s back. They had on a tattered white shirt and torn black cargo pants. They lifted their head slightly to look at me. They had golden blonde hair that fell in waves across their shoulders, and startlingly blue eyes. They caught me staring and smirked, “Oh right. I suppose now would be good for introductions. My name is Warren. And yes I’m male, in case the hair threw you off.” He tossed his hair over his shoulder. I tried to come up with a witty remark, but damn. He was way more beautiful than any guy has the right to be. He looked over me with his beautiful eyes, and spoke again, “What, cat got your tongue? Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?”  
I swallowed and nodded, “My name’s Tommy. And I’m also a boy.” I put a halfhearted laugh into the last part, which died when he didn't join in. I coughed, “So uh.” I look around. This guy, (warren?), was just staring at me super intensely, which was making it really hard to focus. “Where am I?” I figured that you can’t go wrong with that question.  
Warren shifted slightly, “We’re in some containment facility. I don’t know where. I believe-” He paused, “That above these cells are the labs. I’ve often heard them mention the labs, along with something called ‘Weapon X’” With that, Warren got comfortable in his blankets. Wait. Blankets. HE HAD FRICKIN’ BLANKETS? Meanwhile I was chained to the wall. Then It hit me. Weapon X. Shit. The insane, government sponsored, super secretive, experiments on Mutants, Weapon X? The Weapon X that we had been trying to track down? I must have still been staring at his blankets when he said that because he looked down and gave a brief chuckle, “Here. You look cold.” He tossed a bundle at me. It hit me in the chest and a gasp escaped from my throat. He was certainly a mutant. That blanket knocked the breath out of me. He then noticed the chains around my arms and legs, “Ah right. I forgot that’s how they start you off.” He walked over to me and unfolded the blanket. “You need to get rest. You’ll have all of eternity to be awake.” he tucked the blanket around me and then walked away. “Good Night.” He then settled into his own little nest of blankets. I decided not to argue. Maybe in the morning it would all be a dream. Besides, if I fell asleep I could forget about the chaffing of the chains. I could ask him more about Weapon X in the morning. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off into sleep.  
***  
Dust from the whole that was blasted into the wall billowed across the room. Bits of the ceiling had been caved in as well. I stood towards one of the walls farther away from the newly formed entrance. John and Logan were flanking me. A portion of the ceiling had fallen directly on where Bobby and that new kid were. I was worried but I couldn’t focus on that now. A swarm of guards could be heard and I didn’t know if we’d be able to take on an army. There were three cells we hadn’t been inside. I knew what was in one of them, but the other two… might hold very powerful allies. I chose the one closest to us. I then motioned to John and Logan, then dove at the door. I summoned a psychic battering ram and slammed into it. We broke through and hit the ground. John recovered first. He leapt to his feet and began attempting to lift the door. Logan caught on and got up to help him. After getting it into place, he began wielding it shut with his fire. Smart. I turned around and focused on the girl in front of me.  
She had long white hair which was a faded black at the ends. She was dressed in a prison uniform, but it looked a little small on her. Judging by her size, she must have been young. The first peculiarity about her was the two black cat ears poking out of her hair. She was looking up at me with bright yellow eyes. Her pupils like that of a cat. A hiss formed in the back of her throat, and she scooted back. I noticed technological collars around one of her legs and her neck. Everyone in this wing had different restraints depending on their powers. I didn’t know whether powers were but judging from her appearance probably just catlike abilities. How powerful could they be?  
I crouched down in front of her, “Hey, uh, little girl. You’re probably really scared right?” I found myself adopting a tone I used with animals. That probably wouldn’t help. Why did it have to be kids? I could deal with adults, but not kids. She pulled back her lips in a snarl, showing off her pointed teeth. I tried again, “Listen, those two guys over there and I are here to break you out. I’ll take your collars off. You can use your powers, and be free.” I tried to put as much emphasis on that word as I could, “But if you help us, we can take you back to our home. Where you’ll be safe.” She looked skeptically at me. Then she started to stand. As she did, the collars cracked with electricity and she grimaced, pushing through till she was fully standing. I rose with her, not sure what was happening.  
She looked me dead in the eye and spoke, “So what is this a prison break?” I was more than a little taken aback. She had arranged into a confident stance and her tone spoke volumes as to her emotion.  
I decided it would be best to leap at this chance, “Well not exactly. It’s a rebellion. I’ve been incarcerated here for a while, but a member of the rebellion came here to recruit me. We fought some guards and he took a lot of damage, so I’ve been recruiting.” The girl looked at me taking in the prison suit I was wearing. And then glanced at the guys.  
She nodded to herself, “Cool. I’m done with sitting around in a prison. I want to do stuff.” she slid down, grimacing at the collars punishment, and offered her leg to me. I examined it, and focused. A spark emitted from the bracelet and it snapped, falling cleanly off. I did the same to the one around her neck. She sighed, a breathy sound of relief. She tilted her head slightly as if to get a better angle for looking at me, “You’re that prisoner. The one who lived one cell down from me. What was it? Jena Grey or something.” She once again surprised me with her matter of fact tone, stating things that I didn’t realise she knew. It did sting a bit that she didn’t really know my name. She continued, “I’m Felicia Hardy. If you need an alias call me the Black Cat.” I nodded unsure of what to say. John looked back to me, apparently done with his wielding. It was time to come up with a plan to get out of here.  
I put out my hand to Felicia, “Welcome to the rebellion Ms. Hardy. Let’s get to work rebeling.”


	5. S1E4

“Hey flyboy.” I turned around at the nickname. Xi’an was leaning against a street lamp behind me. She was petite, with straight black hair, cut at her neck. She was still in her training outfit, a black skintight outfit with orange armor over it. Her leg was hidden by orange combat boots and knee armor. She sauntered over to me, “Where are you heading off to?” I sighed, knowing that the best option was to talk to her until she decided to leave me alone.  
I cracked a weak smile, “The training day’s over Xi’an. I’m heading back to my house.” Xi’an’s eyes lit up, though she must have guessed that’s where I was going. The fact that I had a house was a great point of conversation among our team.   
Xi’an put her palm out face up and I inwardly shouted at myself, “Well Sam, you ought to show me this house of yours.” Xi’an had always taken a special interest in my house, but I’ve never told her anything and I intend to keep it that way. She leans in close to my ear, “If you do I’ll put in a good word with Laurie.” And there went my plan of secrecy. She took a step back and gave a smug smile.   
I glared at her, “Fine. But, you can’t tell anyone about it, and you can’t ask any questions.” She looked a little disappointed. Good, I thought to myself. I don’t want her to enjoy this. I take her palm, still face up, and lead her along. She looked around as we walked, and I got the bad feeling that she’s trying to memorise the way to get to my house. I took the most round about way I can think of. At some point, she started talking.   
Rambling really, “So I know you don’t want me asking questions about your house, which I get, but come on. I need something to bug you about. How about, oh I don’t know, Laurie. What’s your deal with her?”   
I didn’t want to talk about anything with Xi’an, but I knew it would get worse if I stayed quiet, “First of all what do you mean ‘what’s my deal with her’? I like her, and I want to know if she feels the same way.”   
Xi’an sort of nodded and said, “I guess that makes sense. Whatever. Are we almost to your house?” I gave a sharp nodd, and brought her across a couple more streets, until we came to the entrance. I let go of her hand and gestured around. We stood in a small alleyway, grim covered buildings surrounding us. Little detail could be made out in the dark moonless night In front of us was a black brick wall. It had a large oak door built into it, with rusted black hinges. Xi’an looked it up and down, “I can’t see where it starts or ends.”   
I looked back at her with a grim smile, “Then come in side.” I walked over to the door and took out my key. Xi’an watched as I inserted the key and turned it. I heard a click, and pushed, the door swinging open on it’s creaking hinges. I walked inside not waiting for Xi’an’s response. On the inside my house looked almost as dirty as the outside streets. The first floor consisted of a living room, a kitchenette and a bathroom. My bedroom was on the second floor along with another bathroom and a small guest room. The door led into the living room. It had two ragged stuffed chairs at opposite ends and a reading lamp on the table next to one. I flicked on the light and almost jumped. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I forgot he was here. Lying on the floor was a pale black haired boy of around 17. He had on a black trench coat, and black jeans with rips that looked unintentional. His hair was pushed to one side, covering his scared eye. He was completely unconscious. How had I forgotten about this? I turned back to Xi’an who was inspecting some of the portraits on the wall. I didn’t even have to glance to know which ones they were. My best chance was to distract her and lead her away from him. I walked over next to her and pointed to the three pictures hung side by side, “My siblings.” She flinched, having not noticed me walk up.   
“You have siblings?” She looked surprised.  
“I don’t talk about them much.” I pointed to the first on the left, “That’s my younger brother Jay.” I hadn’t spoken that name in a long time. I hadn’t spoken any of them in a long time. I moved my finger to the middle and last, “My youngest sister, Melodie and my slightly older sister Paige.” My voice caught. I remembered it so vividly. The burning. The patrol. That look in Paige’s eyes when she said she would die before they would take her. She had been right.   
Xi’an looked up at me and her eyes widened, “Sam, you’re crying.” I looked away. This had been a mistake. I never should have brought her here, it was easier to ignore the memories when I was alone. A noise startled me out of my thoughts. Xi’an and I turned around to see the boy standing up. His one visable eye was a light brown. His skin pale and his black hair was more grey at the tips.   
He looked at us and his eyes focused on me, “Oh, you’re that.. Guy.” his voice was soft and raspy, like it hadn’t been used in a long time.  
Xi’an looked between us, “Do you two know each other?” Then her expression lightened, “Oh my god. You’re boyfriends, right?

***  
I paced my room. We hadn’t been back for that long, but I was already anxious. I knew intellectually that the mission should take a while, especially considering how little we knew about what we were doing going in. Still, Bobby was my best friend, and pretty powerful. I didn't know what I’d do if we lost him. When I wasn’t worrying about him, I was completely freaking out about Tommy. I had left him. Without powers. At the mercy of a mutant hating Angel. Who had defeated one of us really easily. I didn’t even know if he was dead or alive. Sooraya was still recovering. Dani was holed up in her room watching youtube videos. I was pretty sure it would be better if she was doing something productive, but I couldn’t bring myself to tell her off. May was in her tech room, modifying her suit. I was in my room. Pacing.   
A voice echoed through my room, “An unrecognised guest is at the gates.” I almost jumped at the interruption. I had a built in computer system named Cerebra based on the remnants of my old teacher’s computer. I then hooked it up to our base, giving it voice abilities. It took me a moment to recognise what Cerebra was saying.   
I stopped pacing, “Is it a mutant?”  
“Yes. He is wearing black full body battle armor. With a tan trench coat over it.” Hmmm. Battle armor. I decided it would be best to greet this person myself. Everyone else was busy anyway. I left my room and walked along the twisting corridors to the main entrance.   
“Cerebra. Open the main door.” A door carved itself into the sheer rock in front of me. I pushed it open, and stepped into the glaring sunlight. I looked around at the sandy Arizona landscape. Mountains stretch into the distance. I shaded myself from the sun. Standing in front of me was a man in black and spiky battle armor. He wore a tattered tan trench coat over it, with holes in it reminiscent of bullet holes. His eyes glowed with a purple energy through slits in his helmet. After a brief silence I decided to prompt him, “You’re not from around here are you.” I meant it as a joke, no one lived in the painted desert now. No one except for us.   
He stared at me and spoke in a voice clearly modulated by his suit, “Are you the one they call Rogue.” I nodded. His head moved slightly, as if under that helm, his eyes were looking over me, discerning if I was telling the truth. I was wearing a green jacket and black leggings with white sneakers. I probably didn’t look like what all the stories said I did. The man srode forward and held out his hand, “I’m Kinetix. May I come inside?” I grappled with that simple question for a moment. Cerebra has said he was a mutant, but there were plenty of mutants working for the government or Overarch. He may just be some insane person going around killing other mutants. However there were 4 of us, (well technically 3 if you didn’t count Sooraya) and we had some pretty good powers. Anyway, he might turn out to be an ally. That part of my mind won the argument, and I was decided.   
“Sure thing, Kinetix.” I walked back through the door, gesturing for him to follow.  
***  
Drop. Drop. Drop. I sit in solemn silence. On a dull dark dock. Drop. Drop. Drop. In a pestilential prison. With a lifelong lock. Drip. Drip. Drip. Awaiting the sensation of a short sharp shock. Drip, drip, dripdrip. From a cheap and chippy chopper. Dripdripdripdripdrip. On a big black block. Dripdirpdripdripdripdripdripdripdripdrip. Dripdirpdripdripdripdripdripdripdripdrip. I sit in solemn silence. On a dull dark dock. Dripdirpdripdripdripdripdripdripdripdrip. In a pestilential prison. With a lifelong lock. Dripdirpdripdripdripdripdripdripdripdrip. Awaiting the sensation of a short sharp shock. Dripdirpdripdripdripdripdripdripdripdrip. From a cheap and chippy chopper. Dripdripdripdripdrip. On a big black block. Dripdirpdripdripdripdripdripdripdripdrip. I sit in solemn silence, on a dull dark… I paused the statement for a second, and opened my eyes. I didn’t see any of them in the cell right then, but I knew they had cameras set up. I don’t know what they thought they were accomplishing. Like I’ll just blab something. Drip. They had recently taken to this new form of torture. It was supposed to make me go insane. The main problem is that they were doing it wrong. It has to be in the same place. At the same pace. Forever. I took advantage of that, and moved slightly so that it would hit a different place. The fact that the faucet was faulty didn’t help either. It would slowly speed up, and then slow down again. Drip. I didn’t know what information they wanted exactly. I knew it had something to do with my brother. And something to do with the professors. But I knew if I showed any interest, they would latch onto it like a pack of starved wolves. My cell shook. Well that was new. Maybe they were trying to see how I responded to my cell almost caving in. I refused to make any kind of reaction. I closed my eyes, and started again. I sit in solemn silence... 

***  
We slowly made our way out from under the ruble. A group of 5 guards stood in the cavity of a doorway, more streaming in behind them. They all had energy weapons, and one was hauling in an energy cannon. They hadn’t seemed to notice us, or the beam of purple light a moment ago. I looked around for Jean and Logan. I saw various dead or unconscious guards lying around, and saw that 3 of the cell doors had been busted open. Jay looked around the room after emerging from the rubble. Their eye focused on one of the rooms and glowed. I saw a faint purple glow coming from behind they’re hair where their other eye should be. They pointed to the fourth door. Wonder how they knew. Hmmm. With all those guards, we wouldn’t be able to get through without being noticed. I made a decision.   
I turned to Jay and whispered in their ear, “I’ll make a diversion. You get over there and get to our allies.” Jay looked up at me, and nodded.   
They spoke into my mind, “Be careful. You seem like a good guy.” They began to sneak over towards the door. Time for my diversion. I slipped on the helmet of my guard uniform and walked over towards the others.   
One of them called out, “Number!” I tried to remember the number on the inside of my uniform.   
“1- 17864.” I stuttered.   
He waved me towards the ranks, “Get in line, soldier.” I walked forward having no idea where to go. I figured now would be as good a time as any. I slowly summoned ice along my body, feeling the slick ice cover me. Then, the spikes erupted from my arms and back. The same officer took a step backward. I was sure if I could see his face, it would be contorted in fear.  
“Sorry, I’m not one of your soldiers.” I let that sink in, and before they could react, I shot forward a volley of ice spikes, and jumped for cover. The guards began to move sluggishly. I hit a lot of them, I grinned to myself. This’ll be good, I thought to myself. I put my hand to the floor, if I let up between attacks, they would be able to regroup, and come up with a plan. The floor around me began to frost over.   
The guard I assumed to be the leader, saw it first, “Avoid the ice! Find that little mutie scum!” he screamed. Just for that, I decided that killing him was my best option. I erupted spikes from the ground around him. I let the coating on my body slip off. As long as I was distracting them, and stayed hidden I would be fine. I sent several spikes under the surface of the ice to erupt under soldiers. From the yelps of pain, I’d guess I hit my mark on some of them. I turned over to see if Jay had gotten inside. I didn’t see them anywhere. Though I also could've sworn I saw their purple eyes for a brief moment. Moment out of the corner of my eye. I shook my head for a second to clear it, and focused, I needed to buy them as much time as I could. Just then I heard a loud slam, and I saw a door one up from the one Jay had gone to break down. I saw a blonde guy with glowing blue eyes in front, his hand out. Jean Stepped up behind him. With her was Logan, a (hot) guy with spiky red hair, A teenage girl with long white hair, and I saw Jay appear out of nowhere falling into ranks.   
I laughed to myself, “Guess Jean’s pretty good at recruiting after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, coming up with witty ending lines is hard. Which is why I gave up. Open to suggestions to anyone who’s bothering to read this.


	6. S1E5

I yawned, and attempted to stretch. I immediately failed at this because there were chains on me. I had a really nice blanket on though. I opened my eyes and looked around. Yup. I was still in a cell. And, woah. Why was the blonde winged dude staring at me? His irises were so blue. They were bright like the sky around the edges, and electric in the middle. Around the pupil they were a deep ocean blue. And then o realized I had been staring at his eyes the whole time.   
I ripped my eyes away and said, “So, uhm. Have you been watching me while I sleep?” Nice Tommy. Real suave.   
He grinned at me and fell back onto his blankets, “Not the whole time.” He pointed to my hair, “How did you do that.” I looked at him quizzically, and he elaborated, “How did you make your hair even cuter?” I refused to let myself blush. He sat up again leaning against the wall.   
I decided to get some questions in before he started talking about another inane thing, “Warren. I have some questions to ask you about this prison.”   
Warren quirked an eyebrow at me, “I don’t know much, but I can try and help. Fire away.”   
I jumped right in, “So, what exactly do they want with us? If this is run by Weapon X, then I can assume they want to use us for testing, but what kind of test? How’d you get blankets? Was it for good behavior? If so, are you really that much of a suck-up? Do you know about any of the other people in this prison? What about the scientists? What’s the security like, and do they have something blocking our powers? What about security cameras?”   
Warren sighed loudly and then held up his fingers, “I’ve managed to condense those into four quesions. I’ll answer them one at a time.” He began counting off, “First, I have no idea what exactly they want for us. Mainly, for the first while you’re here, they try and test and learn as much about your powers as possible. Then they move on to experimenting with those powers. Second, I got the blankets because I told them that I knew something special about how to do one of their tests. They decided to go the ‘carrot’ angle. After I had enough to be as comfortable as a king, I caved them and gave them random information. They were a little mad, but they didn’t take my blankets. They thought that it would make me more helpful in the future. Third, I know some people. I’ll circle back to that. And finally fourth, they haven’t found a way to block all of our powers. But they have enough guards to compensate, and enough of us have already been brainwashed.” Then he put his arms behind his head and cast his eyes up at the ceiling. I immediately realised what he was doing. He was staring at where the nearest camera was. Smart. I memorised the location.   
“So who do you know?”, I prompted him.  
He grinned, and knocked on the cell wall next to him, “Hey Angie, I know you’re back, and I know you’ve been listening. Why don’t you introduce yourself to my new cellmate.” I heard grumbling and then some shuffling sounds. The wall glowed as if an increased amount of light was on it, then the glow faded around it, and the wall took on a translucent shmiring appearance. On the other side of it I saw a girl a little older than me. She had dust red hair put up in a messy ponytail, and warm brown eyes, flecked with gold. She wore a grungy black t-shirt that looked like it had once had a band name on it. She had really baggy black pants, that were somehow also too short, with leggings peeking out from under them.   
She made finger guns at Warren, “Hey buddy. How’ve you been holding up?” She grinned, “Without talking to me every day while I was away, you must have been going insane.” Warren just smiled and she turned to me, “So you're a new prisoner, huh?” She looked me up and down, “I like the hair.” The comment just sat in the air for a moment, and Warren rolled his eyes looking back at her.  
“Aren’t you going to introduce yourself, Angie?”   
She glared at him, “You can call me Angela.”   
I inclined my head, “Tommy.” Something about her face looked familiar. I couldn’t quite place it though. Do I know her? I thought to myself.   
She leaned back, “Pleasure. My man Warren here is the only person worth talking to in this place.” She chuckled to herself, “Of course I’ve only ever spoken to him and the person on the other side of my cell. Real piece of work that one.” The gears in my head began turning, looking for a way to get out of here, So her power must let her make other objects transparent, allow light to pass through them. Could she do it on people? There’s probably another layer to her power. There usually is. Angela interrupted my thoughts, “Warren, aren’t you going to tell him about,” she batted her eyes, “Doctor Munroe?” Now it was Warren’s turn to glare.   
I looked between them, “Who’s Doctor Munroe?”   
Angela immediately answered, “She’s one of the scientists. She’s taken an exceptional liking to Warren. Really makes you wonder…” She gave a devilish grin.   
Warren growled at her. “Can we not talk about Ororo?”   
Angela’s smile only grew bigger, “You’re on a first name basis now? Things must be getting serious.” Warren seemed caught between looking like he didn’t care, and wanting to defend himself. I decided to inteven.   
“Alright, Angela I’m sure Warren has a very reasonable excuse for knowing her first name. And Warren, Angela’s your only friend, let her have some fun.” They both stared at me blinking, and then burst into laughter. Warren put a hand on my shoulder, “I can already tell this is going to work out wonderfully. 

***

Wirecutters. Pliers. Gears. Clamps.   
I slammed my hand down on the table, “ARRRRRRRRG. GOD DAMMIT!” I had been working on these modifications for way too long. It was my third version of a spider drone. I was hoping that with enough of them, I could help with spying and such. However, getting their signals to match with that of my helmet was a harder job. I had half a mind to throw it against the wall, just to watch it smash. I was trying to think of another angle to work when Anna’s voice came of the intercom.  
“We have a guest. May and Danni, come to the central room. “ A guest? Did she mean a new recruit? I pondered those questions as I stuffed my wrench back into my toolbelt. I would have to work on the drone another time. As an afterthought, I grabbed my four suit clamps. I left my workshop and headed towards the central room. I met up with Danni on the way there.   
“Do you know what’s happening?” She shook her head. She looked disgruntled, and slightly bleary. She had probably been sleeping. Danni had this ability where she could sleep really lightly and wake up easily. The main drawback was that she was still tired. We arrived at the central room. It was large and almost circular. Hallways from other parts of the base connected into it by catwalks and various doors. A large depowered screen hovered above a control panel. Anna stood at the control panel, next to her was a tall figure. I guessed he was a man, but had no real idea, seeing as how he was covered in black battle armor. It had spikes protruding out of it along the shoulders and the top of its arms. A tattered tan sleeveless trench coat was pulled around him, with its collar up. His helmet glowed at the eyes and he was a bit imposing.   
Anna looked up as we approached, “May, Danni. This is our new, ahm, ally.” I could tell she was struggling with what to call him.   
He turned to us, and took a couple of steps toward us, “You can call me Remy. My alias is Kinetix.” He held out his hand. I crossed the rest of the distance between us and took it. The metal cool against my hand.  
“I’m May. And if we’re giving them, my alias is Hexura.” I gestured behind me, “That’s Danni, or Mirage. Whichever. And Sooraya, Dust, is still recovering.” I figured Anna had already told him this, but I liked taking command of the situation. He nodded back to Danni, and she gave a half-hearted wave. Anna came over to us.  
“Now that we’ve finished the introductions, let’s get to the point. Cerebra, send up some chairs.” four of the distinctive blue squares on the floor slid open, and chairs raised out of the holes under them. Anna gestured for us each to sit. Danni and I were already sitting down, but Remy seemed unsure of what to do. Eventually he sat, still seeming a little uncomfortable, judging from his body language. Anna pushed forward a table into the center of where our chairs sat, all of the furniture had wheels. She activated the screen behind her.   
“May and Danni, I need to fill you in on new information that Remy brought.” On the screen it showed shots of a large laboratory in Miami. It had a number of different angled shots. “Remy tells me that this is one of the Weapon X facilities. Remy, would you like to explain it?” Remy nodded and stood. He moved to the end of the table as Anna slid to the side.  
“Right.” The voice was clearly modulated, “I’m a vigilante. Or at least, I’m what’s left of one.”   
I stifled a gasp, “A vigilant? As in, a hero who defends the public? Without expectation of reward? A paragon of hope and justice.” Remy tilted his head as he examined what I said, then he burst out laughing, a strange sound because of his voice modulator.  
“That’s a nice way of putting it. I was nothing like that though. I protected people, and helped to fight off villains who thought that they could do anything.” His laugh died into a short chuckle, “But once people realised that if I had powers I was a mutant, I got thrown out. The government sent various patrols after me. I fled, keeping nothing that would make me recognisable...” He cut himself off, “But my story isn't what’s important, what I was trying to get to, was that I’ve turned my powers to almost exclusively fighting the government and Overarch. Weapon X is most prevalent currently, so I’ve been tracking down their bases. I was there when you fought Angela.” Danni and I looked at each other in confusion. Realising we didn’t know who he ment, he clarified, “The angel with a sword who you fought on the rooftop.” I shot to my feet when he said that,  
“So you mean, you could have stopped Speed from getting captured Sooraya from getting hurt? What the hell did you just stand around for?”   
He seemed prepared for the question, “I’ve seen her in action before. I didn’t think you would defeat her, I didn’t even think you’d escape. Seeing you do so made me determined to track you down. If you could escape, you might stand a chance with the right information. Your friend ‘Speed’ was it? I figured out where she took him.” He pointed to the screen, “And I can help you get him back, along with some new allies.” Danni tapped my arm, and I realised I was still standing. I slowly sunk back into my seat. Danni then spoke.  
“We were in the middle of getting new members, but we had to leave. We should finish that mission first. If you really are an ally, and a powerful one, then you should be able to help us with that.” He studied her for a second before responding.  
“I could help you with that, if we have a coordinated plan of attack.” I stood up again, it was part of my routine. Some people raise their hands when they have something to say, I stood up.  
“One last question ‘Kinetix’. How can we be sure we can trust you? We know nothing about you. You won’t even show your face.” He switched his gaze back to me. Anna glared at me, but I could tell she had been thinking the same question. He raised a hand to his neck. I heard a click, and the glow disappeared from the helmet's eyes. Small cracks formed along it, and he slid it off his head. He had short brown hair. It shot up its spikes and then tilted to the side. He wore a black head piece around the outline of his face. His red eyes seemed to glow, giving him a mysterious look. Judging from his facial structure he was probably only a little older than Rogue, meaning he hadn’t been a vigilante for long.   
He looked me dead in the eyes and said, “My name is Remy LeBeau. I was born an orphan in New Orleans. I have the ability to instill objects with kinetic energy. I was raised by a Thieves Guild until a priest took me in. I infiltrated a Weapon X facility at the age of 14, and decided I would fight against them, and any other villians in the world. I’ve been called The White Devil, and many other names. As a hero I went by Kinetix and that is who I am now. Though I could be persuaded to change it.” He had a distinct but not thick french accent, and seemed like he could stare down a charging bull. He turned back to the screen, “And I am going to help you save your friend, and then the world, no matter the cost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed my millions of spelling errors


	7. S1E6

I laughed, a forced choked sound. The boy standing in front of me looked more confused than ever. He stumbled backwards, and fell onto one of the chairs. I sighed. May as well nip this in the bud before it gets worse, I thought to myself.   
“So. This is Kevin.” I gestured at him. Xi’an made a rolling movement with her hand.   
I sighed to myself, “That’s about as much as I know. He’s a mutant, but I don’t know anything about him.”   
Xi’an’s face wrinkled in confusion, “So he just teleported inside your house? How long has he been here.” Kevin seemed interested in that question, judging by how he looked up. I held up one finger.  
“I found him yesterday. He was collapsed in an alley, barely conscious. I was going to walk by, but he knew my name.” I rubbed my forehead, a headache was starting to form, “He told me his name, and then he fell back into sleep. I brought him here, I was hoping to get information out of him when he woke up.” Xi’an nodded, as if it was starting to make sense to her. Kevin stood up, unstably, his whole body was shaking.   
He began to speak, his voice hoarse from underuse, “I don’t… I can’t…” He seemed to be struggling for the right word, “I… I’m sorry. I don’t know how to…” He locked eyes with me, his full of pleading, “Help me… Sam.” I wasn’t sure how to react. He seemed off kilter, somehow. Like there was something wrong with his movements.   
I decided I would help him out a bit, “You can start with how you know my name. Then we’ll move to what you need my help with.”   
Xi’an had sat down crossed legged on the floor, looking between us, like she was watching a drama. Maybe she had the right idea, I sank to the ground and gestured for Kevin to do the same. After a moment’s pause, he followed suit. He nervously flicked the end of his trenchcoat, and I noticed he wore black gloves.   
“I know your name because… because he told it to me” Kevin faltered  
Xi’an’s eyes were wide, “Who? Who told it to you?”   
“Bish… Bishop.”  
No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. My head spun. Bishop. My headache roared into a splitting migraine.   
“FUCK!!!!!”  
***

I tugged on my hair. I was lying on my cot, staring at the ceiling, as I had been for the last 4 hours. It had been two days since Warren got his cellmate. A cellmate. Warren got a cellmate, the lucky bastard. I thought to myself. Technically, they were both my cellmates, since my power let me see them, but still. Bang, Bang, Bang. The sound of someone repeatedly hitting their rocksolid head against a wall rang through my ears. Not again… The wonderful person on the other side of my cell, was a real… fragile one. He broke at even the slightest inconvenience. And he had recently taken to banging his head against the wall, which made it rather hard to relax. I did feel bad for him though. He had been experimented on the most, he was a mess. I sighed and rolled off my cot. I was too charitable for my own good. I focused on the wall between us, exerting my will over the particles of light that were bouncing off it, willing them to go around it instead. The walls were thin enough that I didn[t have to worry about sound. The wall dimmed, and faded out of sight.   
On the other side of the cell was a man in a skin tight black and white suit. He stopped banging his head against the wall to look at me. His entire face and neck were covered in discolored splotches, his skin warped, his head hairless. Blood trickled down the side of it.  
His mouth split into a grin, “Wall girl!” I gave an exasperated wave, had I even told him my name? He made finger guns, “How’s being stuck in one place forever, awful? Really? That’s how it is for me too! Hey, did you know that I’m apparently unkillable? I’ve been trying to disprove that, but for some reason, the wall’s working.” Unkillable? I thought to myself, He must be exaggerating… right?   
“I figured I’d just pop in for a brief conversation to lift the boredom.” I said, with a smile on my face. Conversations with him were never boring. I sat, crisscross, and he followed suit.  
I decided to ask the first question, “You haven’t told me your name, dude.”   
He tilted his head, “That’s because in our last conversation, you were yelling about ‘dark elves’, some dude with a hammer, and a blacksmith. Not much room for me to just insert that kinda information in.”  
I sighed, “If my memory serves, I believe you did insert a long monologue about chimichangas.”  
“Hey! That was important. There is nothing more important than chimichangas.”   
“Right… Whatever. So what is your name?”  
He held out his hand, which seemed odd, since he couldn’t shake my hand, “I am Ryan Renolds.”   
I stared at him confused, “Isn’t that the actor who got arrested for supporting mutants?”  
“Oh, is that what he’s known for? I thought it would be funny for some reason.”  
I glared, “Since it seems hard for you to do anything seriously, I’ll start. Hi, my name is Angela. Please introduce yourself to me.”   
“Fine.” He imitated a regal british voice, “I am Wade Wilson, son of Woodrow Wilson, the prophesied savior of all mutantkind. Feel free to bow.”  
“Well, I have a feeling everything that came after your name is a lie, so I don’t think I will.”   
“Quite quick witted, you remind me of my old boyfriend…”   
“Great. I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not.”  
“He was great, but after I accidentally got shot, he took me to the hospital… and that was a mistake. I’ve been shuttled between prisons and labs ever since.”  
“I feel bad for him, accidentally getting your boyfriend sent to prison seems like it would bother him.”  
“Ehn. Who knows. I certainly don’t.”  
“Well you know, maybe instead of banging your head against the wall, you could-'' My suggestion was cut short by the sound of boots clicking against cold stone. “Shit I have to end my connection. Have a good day in prison” I forcibly released my powers, letting the wall spring back into its normal color and consistency. I jumped to my cot, and layed down on it, making sure to prop one arm up to see who was coming. A woman in blach high heels and a white lab coat stopped in front of my cell. She had dark skin and warm brown eyes, but what shocked me was her hair. She looked to be a little older than me, but she had bright white hair, tied up into a bun. With hair like that, she must have been a mutant, but her lab coat and the clipboard she was holding, indicated otherwise. Well isn’t she an anomaly. I mused, Kinda cute too. Stay focused Angela, you’re in a prison, and you do not want to think about what happened to your last girlfriend.   
She looked up from her clipboard, “Angela. It is time for an experiment. Come with me.” I slowly got up from my cot. This doctor was obviously green, I could probably get some information out of her.   
I walked toward my cell door leisurely, “Thanks for coming to get me, Doctor. What is today’s testing for?” She stared at me for a moment and then recorded something on her clipboard. Damn. I had really thought that would work. Alright, may as well get a move on things. As I waited for her to unlock the door and let me out, I noticed a name tag. Dr. Ororo Munroe. Interesting. So this was the one Warren had the hots for. Now I had a new incentive to gather information. I wanted material to tease Warren with. As I exited my cell, she slapped a pair of power cuffs on me. Huh. She must not have been as new as she looked, I had probably just never seen her before.  
She began quickly walking, pulling me along by a chain attached to my cuffs, “Angela, able to do some amount of light manipulation. Today we shall be experimenting with how your power might mix with others.” She… She answered my question?   
“I can see why Warren likes you.” I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, I wasn’t as quiet as I had hoped.  
She whipped around when she heard me, “What does that mean?” Then she stopped, and turned around, composing herself. She picked up the pace of our walk, kept moving, tugging on my chain to make me follow. I sighed to myself as we walked, Warren had already gotten to her with his charm. It was probably smart to work that angle.  
I cleared my throat and said “He’s spoken highly of you. Which is surprising since you’re a evil scientist experimenting on your own people.” I couldn’t resist a jab at her. She seemed to falter slightly when I said ‘own people’, but she hadn’t denied it. I caught up with her, and yanked back on my chain, surprising her. “It’s clear that you’re a mutant Ororo. Your white hair is practically a giant sign saying ‘Look over here, I’m a Mutant!’” Then, she surprised me. I felt a gush of wind shove me forward, throwing me past her, while Ororo kept a tight hand on my chain.  
She looked at me with calm eyes, and walked over to me, then whispered in my ear, “I may be a mutant, but contrary to your beliefs, no one knows. You’re the first one I’ve met who can see the true color of my hair. Must have something to do with powers.” As she walked past me, yanking on the chain to make sure I followed, I noticed her write something down on her notepad. Huh.   
Eventually, she led me to a lab. I didn’t recognise it, it certainly wasn’t the usual lab they took me to. After Ororo punched in a key code, we entered. Inside, it was a pretty big white room. A group of scientists were huddled about, and I saw a mirror that was, no doubt, one sided. A hospital cot was against the wall, and two chained chairs were next to it. Sitting on the cot. Was the hottest. Most beautiful girl. I had ever seen. (Excluding my last girlfriend) She, clearly, had not been here for long. For one thing, she still had her original clothes. They must have been in a rush. Who is she? I wondered. She had short black hair that was pulled into a couple of spikes sticking out to one side. She wore a tattered black skirt and ripped leggings, various studded belts fixing them in place. Her top was a black armored looking sweater with a golden star on the center. It was covered in ripps as well. She had blue eyes, and around one of them was a turquoise star looking birthmark. She had a bristly, I-don’t-care-about-you vibe to her. Her arms were chained to the cot.  
Ororo led me to one of the chairs and chained me down. In my ear she said, “Behave.” A simple order, I had to roll my eyes. She walked over to the other scientist and began talking about science-y things. Or something.   
“So. You know what they’re planning?” I turned at the sound of a voice and saw the hot ripped woman. Nope. That’s not going to work. Hot hole-y woman? No… The hot one. You know who I mean. She tilted her head and looked over me, “I’m Alison. I’d shake your hand, but It seems we’re both chained.”   
I inclined my head, “Angela. And to answer your question, I have no idea. Some sort of experiment obviously, probably has to do with what our powers are.” There was no reason not to talk to her, we were both prisoners, and she was hot. What more explaining need I do?   
We chatted for a couple minutes, avoiding anything that had to do with our current situation. Turns out she used to have a band. A popular band too. That’s how they found her, the patrol. Her band got a little too big, and investigations were done. She’d been on the run until they just recently captured her. I told her about how I woke up in a cave, an amnesiac, at 15 years old, and proceeded to try and use my powers to help people, not knowing about how life worked. We both mentioned past relationships, and both glided over them, like they weren’t important. We were just talking about our favorite bands (asides for her’s) when we were subjected to a rude awakening.   
Ororo and one of the other scientists walked over. Ororo looked over us, “Well I’m so glad you’re getting along. The procedure shall now begin.” She snapped her fingers, “Bring The Specialist forth.” The door to the room opened, and I stepped a black clad woman. She was dressed in a lab coat, and had a white mask pulled over her face, cut out at the eye holes, showing her dim bottle green eyes. Short white hair stuck up from behind the mask, and faded into black towards the roots.   
She walked towards us, “You called?” She had a soft southern accent as she spoke.   
Ororo pointed to us, “These two.” The Specialist nodded and walked towards us. Her eyes focused on me for a brief moment, and then she was in front of us. She pulled off her white gloves, and reached out with her hands.   
Softly she said, “Ah’m sorry.” Ororo’s eyes narrowed in a brief moment of confusion, right before The Specialist whipped around and punched her. The specialist jumped backward, pulling a knife from her lab coat pocket and cutting through the chains that held us in place. The other scientist all began calling for guards. She turned to us, her voice had hardened, and most of the southern lilt was gone, “I’ll keep them busy, the guards will be on high alert. Free anyone who might be able to help. Go.” I looked to Alison and she nodded. We jumped off the table. And ran for the door, just as a group of guards smashed through it. A blast of air shot forward, knocking them back off their feet. The Specialist must have done something to help us. Wait. Gust of air, wasn’t that Ororo’s power? I didn’t have much time to ponder that as we headed into the hallway. The guards were everywhere coming from every direction. This can’t go well.   
Alison and I were standing back to back, surrounded by guards. Alison whispered into my ear, “Time to fight. Use your powers, let’s see if we can’t clear a path.” I nodded, almost imperceptibly, and jumped forward. I selected the four guards directly in front of me, and focused on blocking their eyes. The four of them looked around, bewildered at their sudden blindness, and I kicked forward. I felt something on my back, the way I always did, like the shadow of something that was once there. I swung with a left hook, and woke up. My eyes fluttered open, I was lying on a bed, not a cot, A BED. That i didn’t recognize. Shit. Shittidy shit shit shit. I had blacked out. What had happened while I was unconscious?


	8. S1E7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my scatterbrained POV jumping.

I looked around at my team. We had lost our last recruitment process, and we had another shot. We weren’t going to screw this up. Remy had told us about the facility where they had taken Speed. It had a lot of mutants holed up in there, being experimented on. A plan had begun to formulate in my head.   
“I have a plan.” Everyone looked at me, they had obviously been lost in their own plan formulating. “We’re going to need to infiltrate this prison, trying to take it down with force will backfire.”  
May snorted, “Right, because the whole ‘infiltrate and recruit’ thing went so well last time.” I gritted my teeth. May was a great team member, but she could be a bit head strong.   
“We’ll have more information this time. Besides, it was a solid plan, we should have tried to get so many people from the most guarded wing.” May adjusted her jacket, and seemed to contemplate this. She was wearing an oil-stained white shirt with a hastily thrown on leather jacket. She had on denim shorts, which she picked at occasionally.   
“So what exactly does z’is plan involve?” Remy promoted.  
“Right. Well, that’s the first phase of the plan?” He tilted his head skeptically   
“Figuring one out?”  
“Reconnaissance. We have to dig up some information on them. See what we might be able to use to our advantage”  
“That could work, but...” Dani startled me by speaking up. Her two long braids swished in front of her face as she twirled them around her fingers. She was obviously uncomfortable with everyone’s eyes on her. She leaned her elbows on the table, “If we could maybe use what information is on their files, and the information on the files that Bobby helped us get, we could learn a lot, including some scouting missions.” I nodded, this was good. An actual plan. Another shot.  
May, who was fiddling with some device hooked to her shorts, looked up and sighed, “I guess that could work, but this needs to be solid. If we lose more people, we’re practically finished.” That was true, but we had a shot, and that meant we had to try.   
***  
Ice covered most of the floor. Spikes of it jutted upward and had impaled my men. We had a number of cannons all set up, and a couple turrets. Those muties weren’t getting out alive. I spat on the ground, this was an achievement. A monument to how powerful good normal men were. I had heard down the line of command, that some higher ups had gotten wind of some small rebellions like the one we were dealing with now, and that they intended to implement some new ‘special soldiers’ or somethin’. We didn’t need no fucking special soldiers. We were the special soldiers. I’d be damned if I’d let some robot take my job from me. I was Captain Nick. Fucking. Fury. I didn’t lose all the commandos for nothing.   
“Sir!” some soldier said. I turned to see one of my better soldiers saluting to me.  
“Yes, soldier?”   
“Sir, we have all of our mounted weaponry locked onto the wreckage. Do we fire?” I mused about this for a moment. It might be a ruse, some clever trap. But how would he escape?  
“Tell the men to fire the mounted weaponry at will, but keep their firearms ready to shoot if he makes a run for it.” The soldier nodded. He trotted over to some men and they exchanged a couple of words I couldn't hear. The floor shook, as I waited to hear him shout ‘Fire!’. I stumbled and just barely managed to keep my footing. I saw large cracks splitting the ground stemming from one of the cells. “What in the all of hell- '' My curse was cut off by the sound of a large chunk of wall being blown up. I stared as a group of six young adults emerged from the smoking hole one had just blown into the wall.  
The one in front had blonde hair sticking up in small spiky clumps. He had on the uniform prison pants, but not the shirt his chest was covered in scars. He had glowing chains wrapped around his arms.his hand was out, and small blue concentric circles were pulsing outwards from it. Is eyes pulsed with the same shade of blue. Most of my men had been knocked to the ground, their weapons forgotten, terrified of what this mutie scum could do. It was my place to show them not to be scared.  
I grabbed my gun off the ground, and took a couple of steps towards them. “Hey muties!” That got their attention, the one in front looked at me, and seemed to decide I wasn't a threat. His mistake. “I said: Hey muties!” I shot a rapid fire at them. A giant blast of energy shot forward. It disintegrated my bullets, and hit me, knocking me back against the wall behind me.   
The one in front cocked his head, “You can come out now Icy.” I barely watched as the man who had already done so much damage emerged from the wreckage. I was wrong. I thought, No human can defeat them. No one hundred humans can defeat them. We need something inhuman to beat them. Something Superhuman. My men hadn’t given up hope yet though. I heard a battle cry, and watched as they charged. Charged to their deaths. I couldn’t join them, I couldn’t even get up, I wasn’t sure how badly I had been hurt. I watched, with a feeling of being trapped behind glass, as the mutants fought, decimating my men. The blonde one shouted something, and aimed at the wall. The sound of a massive explosion echoed through my ears. As I lost consciousness I thought, Fucking idiot. If he does that, he’ll bring down half the prison.  
***  
I was so close. I had almost perfected the serum. It stands to reason that something would interrupt me.   
“Henry,” my walkie talkie buzzed with Janet’s. I sighed and flipped the switch on my recent contraption.   
“Yes? I’m in the middle of an experiment.”  
The exasperation in her voice was palpable, “Well we have a mission, so get to Central Control. Now.” I scowled at the walkie talkie, not ordaining a response to that. I adjusted my belt. It was fitted with various devices. Most of them were types of grenades. I had found that a wide variety of problems could be solved with grenades. I grabbed one of the solutions I had been working on and corked it, stuffing it into one of my many holsters. I had been working on something that could augment my abilities. I hadn’t been able to perfect it, but I was close.   
I locked my lab behind me and headed for Central Control. I had to leave the side building I was in. We had taken up our base on the property of an old abandoned school. Of course, the main building looked more like a mansion than a school. It was a massive red brick building, with cleared green fields surrounding it. A fountaine stood in front of the main entrance, though it had long been drained of water. I heard the roar of an engine behind me and turned to see a rusty black vehicle screech to a stop. So this is a whole team kind of mission. Sam stepped out of it. His short tousled blonde hair and blue eyes made him look like some modern fanart of Prince Charming. I’ll pass. Next to him was Xi’an, she had adjusted to her new leg well, her gait almost looked normal. And next a disheveled black haired kid in a trench coat. I didn’t remember him joining the team.   
“Hey, McCoy.” Sam tossed a grin at me. I hated when he did that. He charmed the other teenagers on this team, but I could see right through it. It was forced. And there’s little worse than a forced smile.   
I gave a curt head nod, “Picked up stray? You know you’ll have to run him by Janet.” The kid looked up. His face was hallowed and pale, streaked with grime. A look I recognised.   
“I… um…” The kid stuttered. Great. He couldn’t talk.  
“Cat got your tongue, kid?” I said when he failed to form anything articulate. Xi’an glared at me. So they were already friends. Hmmmmm. Interesting. Sam gave me an exhausted look, and grabbed the new kid, the three of them marching towards the main building. “We were all going to the same place.” I muttered under my breath. I’ve been told to try and be more friendly with others, but I see no point. Especially with these kids. I continued after them.  
***  
Was it part of my great master plan to end up in maximum security? No, of course not. I knew it was a possibility, but I didn’t think it would actually happen. We had it so good. The two of us. Each with our own responsibilities, each with our own group we trained. Then the time came to fight against our oppression. But Charles and I had different ideas. He wanted to keep helping the humans, while fighting against them. He thought that they would accept us if we helped to protect them. That was what had gotten him killed. And my recklessness afterwards is what got me captured. I stared at my metal cocoon. I had built it to be impenetrable, so that I could not be killed. So that I would die on my own terms. But they slipped into the cracks, they decided that they would keep me alive, if only to prolong my suffering. I had lost my children, my grandchildren too. I had tried to keep them safe, tried to build a world they could live in. But in the end, I lost. I hoped that not all of my students had been killed yet. Charles and I had always loved our students. But maybe, someday, I’d make it out of this cocoon, and get revenge. Revenge for Pietro. Revenge for Wanda. Revenge for Tommy and Billy. Revenge for Charles. I made up my mind then and there, I would have my revenge. And then, I’d join my loved ones in death.  
***  
I checked my watch. Good, they were all on time. I looked over my shoulder at the sound of footsteps. Josh, Laurie, and David stood behind me. They had taken the liberty of already getting into costume. Right. I had forgotten that they had decided white and shades of yellow were our colors. Josh had on armored white leg plates, as well as a golden chestplate, his blonde hair a mess of knots, and an X emboldened on each of his shoulders. Laurie had gone in favor of a baggy yellow top and white and silver leggings, her long straw colored hair hanging in front of her face. David had on similar pants to Laurie, a close fitting silver and gold top, a white lab coat, and gold tinged goggles. He had warm dark skin, in contrast with his outfit. Sofia, who was sitting on the floor next to me snorted.  
“You look like some weird kind of police. Why did you all coordinate your outfits? Now those of us who didn’t will look out of place.” Sofia had on a black and white jacket, and black armoured leg plates. She had on a black mask around her eyes, making her white hair appear even lighter.   
“You’re just mad because we didn’t coordinate with you.” Laurie said with an impish grin. Sofia rolled her eyes and turned to me.  
“Have you seen Rahne?” I had been expecting the question, but images of her eyes, struck with fear, and her wallpaper torn, pervaded my thoughts.  
“She’s not coming on this mission.” I hoped I sounded firm enough that they wouldn’t argue.  
The fort doors of Central Control swung open. Sam entered with Xi’an, and some new kid. Sam had on a white t-shirt and jeans, with a grey and brown flannel over his shirt. Xi’an was in her costume, she must have been training before she went… wherever she went. I should really keep better tabs on my team. Henry McCoy came in after them. He had on a black under suit, he had on a sleeveless jacket, with a belt full of bombs around his waist. His jacket had so many pockets, I wasn’t sure if he knew what was in all of them. I looked over the new kid. He was covered in dust and grime. He had on a trench coat and ripped jeans. All black. Huh.   
Sam seemed to sense that I was about to say something about him, because he spoke before I could.  
“He’s a mutant, and he needs shelter. Please, we have an extra room he can stay in. We can train him later.” Sam looked at me pleadingly. Well, I know he’s trying to appeal to my sympathetic side. But… grrrrrrrrrr. After a brief inner battle, I nodded.  
I looked around and made a decision, “Josh, show the new kid to an empty room.”  
“What? Why am I stuck with the boring job” A glare quited him. “Fine. Fine! Come on new kid.” he walked off, and the new kid after a moment’s hesitation followed. I turned to the rest of my team as they left.  
“We can fill Josh in when he’s done. It seems that an uprising is occurring at a prison in California.” Sofia gaped up at me.  
“California? That could take two days, maybe three. We definitely wouldn’t be there by the time we need to be.” Before she could continue listing reasons this plan was a bad idea, I held up a small glowing device. It was about the size of a pop socket, and had loose wires sticking out.  
“This is a teleporter. I’ve had beast work on tweaking it for a while now, just in case anything like this came up. The main problem is the recharge. It will take an hour to recharge, so we’ll have to be prepared to run.” I let the light gleam off the device.   
Sam rolled his eyes, “Since when are we not prepared to run.” Laurie gave a half chuckle, and Sam looked proud of himself.   
Teenagers. “Alright, be ready to go in ten minutes, for those of you who haven’t, get into costume, looks like we’ll be going to California.”


	9. S1E8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to move forward with the plot, but I love my filler scenes.

One Day Earlier  
I looked around at my new… rescuers? Team mates? Friends? Whatever. I could still feel my hand pulsing with energy, it hadn’t done that in so long. However, it was also a danger to my new whatever. I clicked one of the chains into place, and I could feel the energy flow backwards, building up inside of me. I looked around. Steaming wreckage was behind me, and various guards were piled up in heaps. I could hear shouts though, they were coming. Jean stepped up next to me.   
“How many more do you think there are?”  
I responded with a grim smile, “Thousands. Enough to keep an entire prison in check.”  
She snorted, “Well they’re not doing a very good job of that, if they can’t even stop seven of us.” The shouts were getting louder as I began to see figures moving through the billowing dust. The others clumped around us, forming a small circle so that we could face every direction.  
The one made of ice sighed, “I was hoping we wouldn’t have to kill this many.”  
The cat one made a hissing noise, “There can’t be a rebellion without a lot of bloodshed.” The one made of Ice inclined his head. I made a mental note to learn my new whatevers names. Hmmmm. We are rebelling, I guess that would make them my allies. As the guards drew closer a headache was starting to form. I itched to release my power, but I knew it would be more dangerous if I saved for a giant blast. The force was building up in my head, tuning to a pounding. I fought it back with the same phrase that worked every time. I sit in solemn silence… I was interrupted by a shout. They had us surrounded. Seven or us against the hundreds of them.   
A voice came from near the middle of the group, “We have you surrounded. Give up now, and your death won’t be as painful.”  
Jean scoffed, “Like you could take us down if you had double the men. Your numbers won’t make up for your stupidity.”   
He laughed, a harsh sound, muted by the helmet he was probably wearing, “Brave words for someone about to die. Take aim!” All of the guards simultaneously lifted their weapons and aimed them at us.  
“How many can you take down in one attack?” I whispered to Jean. Before she could answer the guard who had been talking to us continued.  
“Want us to warn your next of kin? Cause we’d be happy to have more prisoners!” He laughed again, pleased with himself.   
A voice echoed from one of the rooftops and cut him off, “That won’t be necessary, sir.” I angled my head upwards to see if I could spot who said that. I didn’t have to. A group of six figures jumped off of the roof towards us. Before the soldiers could react, smoke filled up the area. It billowed around us, mixing with the dust clouds, and making it impossible to see. I could hear the sounds of fighting breaking out through the smoke. I saw a hulking figure move through it too us. As he came out of the smoke, we could see him fully. The most intimidating part of him was his oversized hands and feet, and the numerous belts he had, filled with grenades and smoke bombs.   
He looked over us and muttered to himself, “Quite a scrappy bunch aren’t they.” He held out one of his massive hands, “Come on. I know I’m supposed to have some big inspiring lines, but we don’t have time for that.” He lopped off towards one of the buildings, breaking into a run. We looked at each other, and ran after him.   
***  
I zipped in between soldiers hitting as many as I could with my stings. I watched as they fell down around me. I aimed a punch for one of them and went full size. The world around me seemed to shrink as I launched forward. After knocking him to the ground, I kicked at another. I could see my team fighting around me, through the foggy smoke. David mimicked my fighting technique with ease, and had already grabbed one of the weapons and was firing at the guards. Xi’an had a guard on either side of her. Each was protecting her and attacking by her command. Laurie was surrounded by guards that had broken down crying and weren’t focused on anything else.  
I heard crackling over my communicator, “This is McCoy. Our potential allies are following me to the safehouse. Start to pull back. Over.” I didn't respond. Instead I radioed into all of my team.  
“This is Wasp. Everyone, start to fall back. Make sure they don’t follow you. We need to pull this off. Over.” I blasted a path forward through the guards, and used the momentum to fly backwards. I could escape from them easily. I wasn’t worried about me. I was worried about my team. I shrank down to my small form and darted off towards the safe house. I heard roars coming from the far back of the swarm, and turned. At first I thought it must be more guards, but then I saw the flash of orange uniforms through the thinning smoke. The inmates were rioting. In the panic, I could see my team all disappearing from the fight. We had done our job. The rest was up to them. I flew across the tops of the houses and buildings until I saw the safehouse. I darted through the broken window on the second floor. I touched down and grew back upwards. My thoughts were moving a bit sluggish from the strain. I had forgotten in the heat of the battle, but now my rapid power use was catching up to me. I moved downstairs. I saw a group of seven looking around. Six were in prison uniforms, and one was in a guard uniform. McCoy was doing some sort of test with one of the devices he had brought back from the base. I knew almost as much as he did about mechanical engineering, but he had a tendency to overcomplicate things and I found it best to leave him to his own devices. I did a mental facepalm after thinking that.   
One of the group seemed to be the leader. She was murmuring something to the rest of them, and they seemed to be listening. She had long red hair. And had tied it back. Do they have hair ties in that prison? I would think about that later. She turned as I came down the creaking steps.  
I gave a slight smile, “Please keep talking. I’m just the leader of the team that has rescued you.” The redhead in front, there was another in their group too, looked at me warily.  
“And what exactly is the point of this rescue? We were doing pretty well by ourselves.” She said.  
I bit back a short laugh, “Right. You were going to beat the hundreds of soldier guard people by yourself. Just the seven of you. With no real advantage aside from your powers, and no training as a team.” Her eyes narrowed at that comment. That may have come out harsher than I meant it too.  
“Listen, we rescued you because we knew you’d be valuable allies. You may have been able to take them down on your own, but we intercided to win your good grace, and hopefully you’ll join us. We need more members if this is to go well.” The one in a guard uniform stepped forward. He had lost the mask, and was looking slightly sorry.  
“Listen, I- we would absolutely love to join this group of yours, but-” Whatever reason he had was cut off. The door swung open as David rushed in. He held Sam in his arms.   
He spoke in a rush “The others are close behind me. Sam got the full blast of one of those cannon things they brought out. We need medical attention.” Xi’an came in behind David, looking worried. She had ditched her guards and grabbed the gun David had been using. I heard scuffling outside as Laurie burst in and shut the door behind her. She looked badly scuffed up.   
“I’m managing to make them all scared to come near here, but we don’t have long.” She said, out of breath. I checked the timer I had set up for this mission. We still had 45 minutes before it would recharge.   
“We can’t leave, it’s not recharged.” They all stared at me.   
McCoy spoke, “We need to get out of here now, or were all dead.”  
“I don’t think it will-”  
“Janet.”  
I exhaled quickly, “Fine, but this will not end well.” I grabbed the device, activated it, and threw it into the middle of us. The faint smell of brimstone filled the air, and in a flash of pink light we were gone.  
***  
“ARG! I hate this. I can’t believe they left without me.” I punched the pillow. Kevin looked at me from his corner of the room.   
“You’ve said.”  
“I’m a valuable asset for the team!”   
“You’ve said.”  
“I’m the only healer!”  
“You’ve said.” I glared at him. He stared at me.   
“Whatever. You want that tour you asked for?”  
Kevin raised a single eyebrow, “I thought you were, quote unquote vehemently opposed to that idea.”   
“I’ve changed my mind. Come on” I stood up quickly. I had shown Kevin to his room, when I came back for what I missed they were gone. I had confirmed this with Sofia, who had stayed behind. I got bored enough that I went to talk to Kevin. Or more like, talk, while Kevin was there.  
Kevin stood up, “Let’s go then.” I led him out of the room.   
“So this is a dormitory wing.” I said gesturing around, “My rooms just the next one over. And Laurie’s is ways further down. Sam lives off the campus, but everyone else has rooms in the other wing. Except Janet. I don’t actually know where her room is.” I walked down the stairs to the main floor, descending into the entrance hall. I continued making vague gestures, “Those stairs go to the other dormitory wing, this is the entrance hall, though those doors are Central Control, c’mon.” I pushed open the Central Control doors and entered in. It was a large room with various tables and screens set up around it. Kevin looked around, and his eyes fixed on one of the screens. His eyes widened for a second, and then he noticed me watching. My interest was piqued.   
He thrust his hands into his pockets, “What other important rooms are there?” I considered asking him about it, but I heard a howl.   
“Rahne.” I muttered to myself. Crap, is she okay, I should go check on her. Right? What if she wants to be alone? I…   
Kevin glanced at me, “Is that one of the teammates who stayed behind?”   
I nodded, “Yeah, I should go check on her.” Kevin raised an eyebrow, something he seemed to be extremely fond of.   
“Are you two close?”  
“Well, I mean, not exactly?” Kevin raised his eyebrow even further, “I’m not… well, we’re friends? And uhh…” I broke off. What was I to Rahne? I mean, we talked. I think she thought I was funny? She was cute, and I… Kevin was waiting for me to finish my sentence. “It’s complicated.”  
A flicker of a grin passed across his face, “Seems like most things are.” I ignored his subtle dig at me, and pointed to a door leading off from Central Control.   
“That leads down to the bottom floor. I think there are some more guest rooms down there, as well as the training room. And that’s about it. You can wander around, or you can train or you can sleep. Whatever.”   
He gave me a strained look “I doubt the training room is suited for my powers. I’ll just go back to my room.” Then his face lightened, with a hint of a smile, “I’ll make sure to leave you alone so you look cool in front of Rahne.” Before I could protest, or come up with a come back he had left the room, his trench coat swishing behind him.  
***  
I looked down at the name tag.  
“Really? I’m a specialist? What’s that even mean?” Remy looked over at me.   
He gave a small smile, “It means you specialise in things.”  
I glared at him, “Be careful, or I might think you’re trying to make a joke.”   
“It means, mon chere, that they will call you in to help with an experiment. And that you’ll ‘help’ them” He put air quotes around the word ‘help’. “We have a plan, it’s going to work. However, it might be better if you can make yourself seem more, unassuming.”   
I thought for a moment, then tried something, “How’s this sugar?” He stared for a moment then gave a slight laugh. I had called up my accent. The one I had worked so hard to get rid of. It was still easy to access and use. The door slid open and May stepped inside. She had on a black sleeveless shirt with some symbol on it. It was roughly the shape of an oval, about like a human head, and had black lines across it, making a spider web pattern. It had two white cartoonish eyes, outlined in black. A couple of her tattoos were fully visible as well. One of a spider and one of a down turned sword. Remy looked up and noticed her shirt. He furrowed his eyebrows as if trying to determine something.   
May oblivious to her scrutinization yawned, “We’re moving out tomorrow right? Are there any device things you need by then?”   
Remy’s face cleared and he said, “Spiderman.” May looked at him surprised. He pointed to her shirt, “I was trying to figure out who that was. I knew I had seen it somewhere before. Spiderman right?”   
May nodded, “He was one of the best Vigilanties of New York City.”   
Remy inclined his head in agreement, “I heard many stories about him helping to save humans and mutants alike. Until…”   
“Until he was arrested and murdered.” I tried to remember if I had heard of Spiderman. I did remember something about a hero in NYC who dressed in red… May twirled a wrench in her hand, “So back to my question.”  
I snapped my attention back to the matter at hand, “Right. If you could whip up some smoke bombs? And also maybe some sort of weapon? There’s no guarantee I’ll be able to get a mutants power to use.”   
May nodded thoughtfully, “I'll see what I can do. When are you going?”  
I checked my watch, “In three hours I’m meeting the people who want me as their ‘specialist’” I gave a quick smile to Remy.   
May noticed and her eyes sparkled, “Right. I can be done by then. Remy? Can I talk to you real quick?” Remy nodded and walked over to her, the two of them leaving. Wonder what that’s about. I thought to myself. Whatever. I stared at my watch. Three hours, and then it would be time to stage another rescue.


	10. S1E9

I stumbled forward, my mind reeling. I didn’t recognise this body. This wasn’t me. I stared at the broken mirror. Then down at the dress. This wasn’t me. The blood on my cheek. The bandages around my forehead. This dress. Everything hurt. I could feel my body reacting. I could feel my throat constricting. The shadows crawling up around me. The tendrils covering me up. My memories flashed. I saw the knife. My hands gripping it tightly. I screamed. The sound reverberating and echoing around me. Why had this happened? What had I done? To deserve repeating my own personal hell over and over. I threw a punch at the mirror. It shattered into millions of fragments. I stared at the wall behind where it had been. I let the shadows whip around me, and I walked through the wall. I was done playing their games. I would escape this damn nightmare.  
***  
I stepped out of the room that was not mine. I could feel the ache in my hand. I must have gone full force. I saw a blue-ish grey-ish hallway going both ways. I picked one way and walked down it, looking for people. I came upon another door almost identical to mine set into one of the walls. I could see not getting lost was going to be difficult. I knocked on the door.  
A voice called out from inside, “What is it?” The door slid open. Standing in the frame was a teenager of about my height. She had brown softly-tinted hair that was tied back in a messy bun. She wore a black tank top and grey sweatpants. She had grease and grim in little patches across her body. And feat, I saw as I noticed that she was barefoot. She held a wrench and was looking at me, confusedly, with bright green eyes. Her eyes seemed to flash with recognition, and she leaned back against the door frame. “You must be one of the new recruits. I’m May, nice to meet you.”  
I tentatively extended my hand to her, “My name’s Angela. And I’m a little confused about what’s going on, I blacked out and now I have no idea what happened.”  
At my name, she startled, “You’re Angela. The winged sword swinging fanatic?” Now I was taken aback. Where had that come from?  
“Umm, I… maybe?” May looked over again, and pushed herself off the doorway.  
“Mmhmm. Come with me.” She began walking off down the hallway. Confused, I followed. After a number of twists and turns, we came to a much bigger room than the other two I had seen. It had many interconnected hallways crisscrossing around it. I saw a group of people sitting around a conference table. I recognised Wade in his suit, though he now had a mask pulled up over his eyes. Warren and Tommy were also there. Warren looked slightly off kilter, and he kept glancing at Tommy. Alison was also there. She had changed into black t-shirt and jeans, with some chains dangling off the sides. I wonder where she got those? Tommy had changed into a white t-shirt and brown pants, which looked rather similar to his prison clothes, but with less rips. Warren had remained in his prison clothes. I saw ‘the specialist’ also. Though now she was wearing a green and white jumpsuit, and a brown jacket over it. I didn’t recognise any of the others.  
Alison noticed me first, “Angela, you’re awake!” The others looked up. May walked over to join them, but I remained where I was. I felt like I needed to say something.  
I cleared my throat, “So, could someone explain to me what’s going on? Cause I have no idea what happened.”  
The person who wasn’t actually a specialist looked around, “I’m not sure how to explain it all to you. Angela, watch this.” She clicked on a screen behind me. I turned around to watch the events re unfold.  
***  
I took a drag from my cigarette, and stared out at the city. Busy streets, bustling people. Same as always. I could guarantee that a third of them had no knowledge of what happened at the prison. I almost smiled at the innocence. At the ignorance. I scanned the crowds, knowing it was pointless, for obvious signs of mutants. If there were any mutants with outward appearances, they would have been taken in all ready. I heard coughing from behind me.  
“Sir. Can we please return to the matter at-” another cough, “hand?” I looked behind me, an agent stood there. She had bright red hair, and was wearing a black, with some white suit, and sunglasses. I had almost forgotten she was there. I turned around and exhaled, the smoke billowing outwards.  
“Is there something wrong, Agent Carter?” I said, as the smoke dispersed around her.  
She seemed determined not to cough this time.“No, sir.”  
I gave a small grin, “Good. I would hope not.” I knew she was uncomfortable, agents from other divisions always were. I tossed the cigarette on the ground, and crushed it under my heel. “Now, Agent Carter, let us continue with our conversation. Where were you? something about... failure?” I gave my grin again, knowing how unsettling it was. She was remarkably put together, most were at least slightly trembling at this point. She walked over to the large black table near the middle of the room, and dropped a folder on it.  
She looked up at me, “May I sit?” Her voice had almost a sarcastic tinge to it, I already liked her better than any of the other agents who I had met. I gave a slight nod, and walked to the opposite chair. She opened the folder, “Let’s go over this again.” and began to read, “A group of six prisoners recently escaped from a Mutant Containment Prison, serial number 91364. They had help from outside forces and we believe this may have been a planned attack. The six who escaped had all gone under either tests or experiments by the Weapon X division. We lost all guards stationed there as well as 3 additional units. A full on riot broke out, and the six prisoners escaped. Thankfully, without organization the others were subdued with backup.” She flipped a page, “We also have news of the Ultimate Virus. I assume you would like to know the additional information we have on the prison?” I had managed to keep a poker face throughout her speech, having known most of it all ready. But my interest was piqued by what additional information they might have. I raised my hand, subconsciously, and began fidgeting with the jewel embedded in my forehead. I stilled myself.  
“Additional information, Agent Carter?” She nodded quickly and stood up. She motioned to the doorway.  
“Captain Fury, you may enter” She said, staring at the door. It was slowly pushed open, and a man walked into the room. He looked to be in his 40s, with white creeping into his hair from the roots. He was in a guard uniform, though from where I couldn’t tell, with various accents to it, showing higher rank. He had a gun holstered at his side, and an black eyepatch covering one of his eyes. His uniform had tears, and was ripped along its edges, his face however was set in grim determination.  
He saluted me, “Sir.” I gestured for him to lower his arm.  
I pretended to look over him now, though I had already evaluated him, “So, Captain Fury. I assume you have something to do with the additional information?” I said looking directly at him. I heard the tiniest inhale of breath. I could tell he was attempting to keep eye contact and not stare. I had that effect on people. I could almost predict what he was thinking, But, that’s a teenager?? Heh, I almost read it just to confirm.  
He worked his jaw, “Yes sir.”  
I gestured to him and Agent Carter, “Please, inform me.” He shook his head, as if trying to clear an image.  
“I’ll explain it sir.” He said refixing his gaze on me, “Sir, I know you’ve probably had interactions with the Super Soldier Division?” My eyes flared, I struggled to keep my thoughts in check, and my face calm.  
“Of course.”  
“I was one of their experiments. They used one of their prototypes on me, and it made me resilient. It was with that resilience that I was able to survive a blast of one of the six prisoners who escaped.” I tapped my fingers on my arm, interesting, I would remember that for later. He continued, “There was discussion of a group of enhanced soldiers, being formed. Sir, I believe that if we hasten they’re formation we could fight this small rebellion. With the right resources, we could have them defeated in no time.” This got my attention. A group of enhanced soldiers, that could decimate this rebellion before it even started.  
“Do you have recommendations for this... team?” I said. Agent Carter grabbed something out of her folder at this, and walked over to me, holding a smaller folder out to me.  
“Here. These were the ones proposed.” I took the folder from her. And flipped through the pages. It had a list of good candidates, and I scanned their names.  
Steve Rogers  
Tony Stark  
Thaddeus Ross  
Hank Pym  
There was another name, but I stopped there, and gave a short laugh, a scratchy sound.  
I turned to Agent Carter, “Hank Pym? You have to be kidding me. The man’s dead.”  
This time she gave a brief, quiet laugh, “Hank Pym is not dead. Convincing him may be hard, but having him on this team, as you called it, could be highly beneficial.”  
I shook my head, “Even if he is alive, I doubt him and the famous Mr. Stark would get along well. Geniuses don’t generally get along. I would know.”  
This time Fury answered, “I would be overseeing them as a leader, making sure they don’t clash.” I did some brief calculations, and a thought occurred to me.  
“If I would be in charge of the enhancements, I will agree to this.”  
“Deal.” Fury held out his hand. I shook it, and turned back around  
“Tell me when you’re done. I have some ideas in mind.” I said once again admiring the view.  
***  
I paced for hours. But only inside my head. They would never give me the freedom to pace my cell. I was staying awake for as long as I could. I was pretty sure they had slipped some sedative into me somehow though, because my eyes were drooping. But I couldn’t fall asleep. Not when those nightmares waited for me. They were all made so much worse by knowing, by knowing it was all engineered. I couldn’t escape them, but I would not let them break me. I stared at the white walls, and the one wall of glass. I couldn’t hear anything, and I was pretty sure that my captors had come by yet. I hugged my legs to my chest, trying to ignore how it felt. A tear started in my eye, but I stopped it, something I had become increasingly good at. I knew they wanted me to use my powers. But I refused. They would not get a rise out of me. I refused to play their games, they would not get anything from me.  
“Here’s your food.” A plate was put in front of me with a roll and a small piece of meat. I didn’t look up at whoever had brought it. I listened to the footsteps retreating.As I did my surroundings blurred. I didn’t fight it, I knew it would come anyway. I was sitting on my bed, in the same position I was in back at the prison. A man with short brown hair and some facial hair stood near me with his arms crossed. Another man with white hair and beard stood across from him, yelling.  
“Sir, please try and understand. This is for the best. ” The brown haired one said, trying to seem calming.  
The other man screamed at him, “For the best my ass, you’re taking my child away to some place and do, god knows what, I-” He was cut off.  
“Sir, I don’t think you grasp the situation, you're making it worse for your child .”  
“I AM HER FATHER”  
The brown haired one turned to me, “I’m sorry, but you have to be the one to decide. It’s your choice in the end.” I looked at him, avoiding my father’s gaze.  
I opened my mouth, “I-” But I knew what happened next. There was no point making a decision this time. Right on que, the door burst open. A squadron of guards surrounded me. The brown haired man’s eyes widened, he began yelling.  
“Why are you here? This is an important meeting! What the hell?” The guards ignored him, they grabbed my arms. Back then I had been in too much shock to fight, but this time I knew it would just be pointless.  
One of them turned to the two men, “This child is a mutant. We have come to apprehend the child as well as…” He turned to the brown haired man, “Seems you’re one as well, grab him!” the man threw some punches. And suddenly webs were everywhere. He knocked the people off of me. He grabbed my hand. I wanted to tell him it was pointless, his kindness would go unrewarded.  
“Come on, I have to get you out of here.” We ran out of the house. He ran towards his car, pulling me along. But there were patrol cars everywhere.  
I looked up at him, “I’m sorry. You need to get out of here. The world needs people like you.” He opened his mouth to say something, but I blinked and it was gone. I was in a cell. I was alone. But the tears would not come. I would not let them.


	11. S1E10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took an little longer than usual a to post this, I’ve been going through some stuff lately. I also switch POV even more than usual, cause I had a bad case of writer’s block. Hope you enjoy.

“Tony Stark. Technological genius.” I looked up at the imposing structure. A large white building was set into the cliff. A waterfall crashed down below it. I stood on a large beach in front of the cliff.   
Agent Carter stood besides me, “And we need him on our team.” I nodded glaring up at the building. We made our way to the entrance at the bottom of the cliff. I hit a buzzer next to the steel door that was set into the rock.  
“Mister Stark, we’re from the government and we have important business with you.” a beeping sound emitted from it, and was followed by a gameshow buzz. I looked at Agent Carter. She looked back at me and sighed.  
“Let me try.” I stepped to the side, and she walked right up to it. “Mister Stark, I’m Peggy Carter. I have important business here, as does my friend. If you could let us in, we would much appreciate it.” I noticed she had played up her accent, something I had noticed she normally avoided doing. I listened to the beeping, and it dinged.   
I leaned over to her, “How’d you know that would work?”   
She gave a small disgusted look up at the building, “Because I’ve met Tony Stark before, and I’ve read his file.” With that small non-explanation, she pushed the door open, and we entered in.   
***  
I checked my notes. The rebellions had started. They were gathering recruitments. I looked at the several screens around me with news tabs open. I was right. Of course I was right. I caught my reflection in one of them. My eyes glowed red. I turned my head from it. I tore my gaze away from the screen, resisting the urge to smash it to pieces. I had to continue my work.   
***  
Internal messages between Tony_Stark and Jarvis, starting at 3:30:

Jarvis (3:30): Running diagnostics.  
Me (3:30): Jarvis…  
Jarvis (3:31): Please wait a few more moments.  
Me (3:31): They’re about to be here, the diagnostics can wait.  
Jarvis (3:32): …   
Me (3:32): Jarvis.   
Jarvis (3:33): Shutting down procedures, disconnecting.  
Me (3:33): Thank you.  
End of messages.

I emerged from the pod, trying to ignore the creeping feeling that I still had blue goo all over my skin. I grabbed one of the needles from the table next to the pod and injected it. I let out a brief sigh as my muscles relaxed and my mind filled with a burst of joy. I put the empty needle back on the table and walked out of the room. I made my way across a couple of rooms until I reached the greeting room. I grabbed an unfinished beer I had left on the coffee table, and sat down on the couch. I watched the elevator, and listened to it whir, waiting for the ding. I heard it, and watched as the doors slid open. A familiar looking red haired woman entered with a man.  
I smiled at them, “Welcome to my tower.” The woman, she must be Peggy, I thought, held out her hand to me. I stared at it, and realising what she must want thrust my beer bottle into it. She looked a little surprised, but kept her composure.   
“Mister Stark, my colleague, Agent Fury, and I are from a division of Overarch. We are here on behalf of our division to request your assistance.”   
I stared at her, “You’re with Overarch?” I slowly rose from my bed, “Fuck. Off.” the world around me spun as I attempted to get into the next room over. I made it halfway through the door, before I collapsed onto the floor. I chuckled to myself, that rhymes.   
I heard a loud bored sounding voice echo through the room, “Mister Stark. The injection is wearing off. A stronger version is in creation right now.” I glared up at the ceiling where I could have sworn I saw a flickering figure.   
“Jarvis, you couldn’t have warned me, a tad bit earlier…?” I slurred. Then I blacked out.  
***  
I turned the vial around in my hands. A red liquid swirled around inside it. I turned to one of my assistants.   
“Which of the doctors created this procedure again?” I asked as I admired the formula.  
“Dr. Warren, sir.” One of my assistants who was preparing one of the tubes, replied.   
“Tell him if this works he can expect a big promotion.” I said nodding vaguely in the direction of the assistant. Before she could answer more than a nod in return, the sound of shuffling feet was brought to my attention. A man wearing a green shirt with a leather jacket over it stood in front of me. He also had on blue jeans. He had sunglasses resting on his short reddish brown hair. Two guards stood slightly behind him, their weapons were not drawn, but ready to be at a moment's notice. He looked at me, probably taking in my scars, my eyes, my gem, and my apparent age.   
“Are you Dr. Essex?” He spoke with a slightly bored tone, not enough to get called out, but enough to make him seem rebellious. Rebels were the last thing I needed right now.   
“I am,” I said, “Are you James Madox?” he gave a short nod. “Well then, since we are both who we are, let us begin.” I led him towards the tube that had been prepped, “Enter in here.” He slid his sunglasses off, and stepped inside. I nodded to my people at the control panel. The tube slid shut, and two tubes dropped down from the ceiling, all three connected by various cords, wires, and smaller tubes.   
One of my more capable assistants, Dr. Storm, began counting down, “Beginning procedure in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1… beginning procedure.” she flipped a couple of switches, and held out her hand. Realising what she wanted I thrust the vial into it. She inserted it, and pressed some buttons, as well as entering somethings into various keypads. We watched the tubes, as smoke filled them. The only sound we heard was a sharp inhale of breath from the central chamber. Dr. Storm checked her watch, “They will be fully developed in 4 hours.” I almost mumbled ‘Fascinating’ under my breath, but decided I didn’t want to sound like some cliché mad scientist.   
“Dr. Essex?” One of them was looking up at me expectantly.   
I raised an eyebrow, “Yes?”   
He pointed to my hand, “Smoking could tamper with the effects. It’s generally prohibited in scientific…” He trailed off. I looked down at the cigarette. I hadn’t considered it might tamper with the experiment. I slowly lowered the cigarette back into its box.   
I pocketed the box, and looked at him, “Thanks for correcting me, but remember. I am your superior.” Iet my lips curve up slightly. I loved using that word with them. Superior. I may have looked like some teenager they could boss around, but I was superior to them all. In more ways than one.   
His expression froze, and he turned slightly pale, “I- Of course Dr. Essex, I know you have done many experiments, I forgot my place.”   
Loving every bit of this, I simply said, “Of course.” And made a motion with my hand as if flicking something away from me. He took the message, and hurried back over to control panels. I turned away from them, I decided I would check in each hour, I had other things to attend to currently. What modifications could I make to each of the members of this team? There were so many options, and which would fit each the best. I was absorbed in these thoughts as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. The hair on the back of my neck rose. I kept myself calm, this was just a delusion. There were no such things as ghosts.   
“Maybe not, but I am no ghost.” The cold stern voice of my father came from behind me. I kept moving, and didn’t turn around.  
“The fact that you knew to say that, means you know I thought that, which means you’re just a figment of my deranged imagination.   
“If I am a figment of your imagination, Adam, why didn’t I show up earlier? You’ve had a very long time to start manifesting delusions of me, why would your brain wait until now?”   
I whirled around to face him, “If you’re a ghost, why’d you take so long to visit me?” He floated slightly backwards. I stared into the face of Nathaniel Essex. My father. He had dark hair and a circle beard around his mouth. He was faded all throughout with a discolored paleness to him, and was wisping away at the edges. Before he responded, I flipped him off, and turned around, I kept talking as I moved through the hallways to my private wing, “You know Nathaniel, I wanted to see you. I wished and wished that you and mom weren’t dead. But that, dear dad, was 1878, and right now, it’s 2021. You’re over a hundred years late. So maybe the reason I don’t believe it’s you is because I didn’t think you were that much of an asshole. But maybe you were. Either way, get out of my head.”   
He made a disapproving noise, “Quite the rebellious teenager you’ve turned out to be, and stayed for one hundred plus years.”   
I raised my finger higher, “So you were spending those one hundred plus years catching up on tmodern terms, great commitment to your only family left.” I yanked one of the doors along my wing open, and slammed it in his face.   
***  
“The prisoner is not responding to our tests. We are unsure of how to proceed.” I stared through the one way mirror at the prisoner. He sat in a crumpled heap on the ground, sometimes he would change to a curled up position and gently rock. He had short blonde hair that was jagged and rough, suggesting he had cut it himself. He had startling blue eyes, and looked uncomfortable in the white cotton prison uniform. Shadows wisped around his edges and faded outwards. We still had very little information on him, even though he had been here for months. I needed to take matters into my own hands.   
I nodded to one of colleagues, the one who had just talked to me, “I’m going in. I may be able to get some information out of her.”   
She looked surprised, “Dr. Madrox, you have a meeting with those two from one of the other locations today…” I knew what she was implying, but I had to do this.   
I pointed to the guards, “Don’t follow me in unless I call you, he may not talk if we have guns in his face.” I hit the release, and typed in my pin. The glass parted in the center, I walked inside. I made my way to the middle of the room. He looked up at me when I came no closer.   
“You’re not the usual one. Did you use her for an experiment?” He spoke with a hoarseness to his voice, like he hadn't spoken for awhile. Which I supposed he hadn’t.   
I tried for a patient smile, “I’m not here to bring you food, she’s fine.”   
He grimaced at my smile, “Well that’s good, I’ve been associating the good feelings I get from eating with her, so I guess I kinda like her.” I was taken aback by his random outburst. He took notice and kept talking, “What exactly do you want? If you’re not bringing food. Oh wait, let me guess, you want me to ‘cooperate’ with your tests?” On the word ‘cooperate’, his voice broke. I was even more surprised by how he was talking to me. I suppose he had nothing to lose.   
“I would like you to show me how your powers work, and help . Maybe, if you cooperate, I can arrange for better... living conditions.” I said.   
He studied me for a second, gadging something, “Alright. I’ll show how my powers work. But you better make sure I get those better conditions.”   
“Of course.”  
“Good. Now watch closely.” He rolled up the leg of his prison uniform, revealing a pocket knife strapped there. I instantly felt fear, even though I knew there were guards I could order to protect me. He unbuckled the pocket knife and gripped it in his hand.  
“Your security is shit. I don’t know how they let me get away with keeping this.” He raised it to his arm, and pressed. I flinched. A small trickle of blood began coming out of the wound. But as the blood touched the air, it turned into dark thick tendrils of shadow. They swirled around his arm, he turned to me, his eyes had become sunken black pits, with red irises in the middle. “Here’s how my power works, doctor.” the shadows shot towards me. My last thought was, where are my guards?  
***  
Slash. A sword slashed through the guards in front of her. Her long red hair whipping around her. She shot through the air and hit another square in the chest. She wore glimmering armor and was moving with an insane speed. Opposite of her was another woman, dressed in ripped black outfit. The one in black put out her hands, and a blast of light shot outwords, knocking the guards in front of her backwards.   
She yelled backwards, “Angela, come on, I cleared a path.” The armored one growled and cut through more guards.   
“I’ll cover your back. Whoever you are.” She kicked another guard in the face.   
The one in black looked back, “I’m not sure what happened to you, but you’re still coming with me.”   
Angela jumped over to her, “Someone has to cover for you, and for someone reason I feel like I have to help you.”   
“Angela!” A voice came from down the hallway. A man with long blonde hair was pushed against the bars of his cell, wincing in pain. “Let me out. We can help. Miscommunication.” On hearing that word, she ran forward and cut through the bars of his cell. He quickly ran out of it, big white wings unfolding behind him. Another guy ran out after him, this one looking a bit younger. “So were you rebelling? Finally, and sorry Angela.” He grabbed her sword and knocked her unconscious. She collapsed, the sword began to disappear. The guy ran forward and swung it at another cell’s bars. Another guy came out from there and joined them. A woman then rushed from the direction they had come from. Dressed in a lab coat, with short white hair. She carried another woman over her shoulder, she ran over to them.   
“Remy, now!” an explosion sounded, and a hole was blasted into a wall close to them. She ran past them, and made movements with her hands, “Let’s go, come on!” they all rushed out the hole, and to freedom.


	12. A brief update

Hi to all nine of you who read And enjoy this. I’ll be posting really infrequently for most of the summer. Life is hard, and I’m going through some shit. Hope you read what I do post, feel free to check out some of my other work, though most of it sucks. I’ll try to keep posting, but who knows. I’ll be back at some point, hopefully.  
-EmoHeartThrob


End file.
